Reunion
by Keedra2173
Summary: I've decided to change the title of the story. All the current chapters have been updated to reflect this. 5 years after the events of Advent Children, Cloud makes a discovery that will change his life and make him revisit his memories.
1. Chapter 1

Reunion

By: Keedra2173

A/n: Characters maybe OOC. This story takes place 5 years after the end of AC. This story will not have any CC, DoC, or ACC characters. I haven't seen/played any of these and have no plans to except for ACC.

Warnings: This story contains swearing and yaoi. In later chapters may contain lemon. If you don't like it don't read it. I have warned you. It's your own fault.

Pairings: Vincent/Cid, Barrett/Shera, Marlene/Denzel, Tifa/Rude, Yuffie/Reno. Later parings will include: Rufus/Tseng, Reeve/Elena, Aeris/Zack and Cloud/Sephiroth.

Cloud: I don't think I like the fact you made Yuffie ask to borrow my bike.

Me: I didn't make her. It was all her and Reno's idea. I just write the stuff.

Yuffie and Reno: Hey don't blame us.

Me: You know what shut up and do the disclaimer. Or I'll make you both lose the race.

Yuffie and Reno: O.O. Keedra2173 does not own FFVII. If she did, she would have killed Tifa not Aeris.

Chapter 1

Cloud sat quietly next to the pool of Lifestream containing Aeris's body. He let his mind drift over the last 5 years since the battle with the Remnants and the curing of Geostigma. 'It's so strange,' he thought,' So much time and everyone is so happy.' Even he was content and satisfied with how everything turned out.

Cloud let his thoughts wander to his friends and how much their lives had changed and improved. Just thinking about the many changes made him smile. "It really is amazing, how things can happen if you let them," he mused aloud.

Maybe he should call them and see what everyone is up to. Possibly check up on their families. Tifa and Rude and the tribe the bred and raised. It still amazed him that Rude had gotten Tifa to go on a date with him, let alone marry him. What always made him smile was their kids, all four of them. Cid wouldn't allow them all on the _Sierra_. Only Raphael was allowed on the ship and that was because he was in love with flying like Cid.

That brought Cloud's mind around to Cid and Vincent. Who would have thought that those two were so compatible? A foul-mouthed pilot and an immortal gunman who didn't really like to talk and spoke in cryptic sentences falling in love with each other. Funny how love works. Vincent even convinced Cid to stop carrying around those cigarettes he never smoked. Cloud chuckled when he remembered Barrett's reaction when he found out Cid didn't smoke. The look of pure surprise was funniest thing ever.

Turning his mind to Barrett, Shera, and Marlene, Cloud's smile turned into an all-out grin. There is another unexpected family. Marlene got a mom who was loving and gentle and Barrett got a wife who could handle all his moods and temper. Barrett really needed someone with patience and who was used to being alone for long stretches of time. The coal miner had his hands full those first few years helping the WRO in dismantling and recycling the materials and equipment from the reactors.

Thinking of Marlene, the blond swordsman wondered if she and Denzel would mind a visit. He could ride his gold Chocobo, O'sias over to Costa del Sol. Cloud decided to think about that. He was pretty content just resting here for a while.

Cloud's thoughts were interrupted by obnoxious sound of Yuffie's ringtone, "IT IS I, SUPER NINJA, YUFFIE KUSIRAGI. I NEED TO URGENTLY SPEAK TO THE CHOCOBOHEAD WHO OWNS THIS PHONE. PICK UP NOW!" Cloud quickly grabbed his phone and answered," Hey Yuffie. What ya need?" The blond prayed it was just the regular check in his friends started to make sure he was all right.

"I'm calling you, Mr. Chocobohead because I need to borrow your bike. Me and Reno was to have a motorcycle race and I need Fenrir. BTW, I still think it's creepy you named your bike," this all came out in a rush as Yuffie tried to sneak the reason for the call by Cloud.

"No, Yuffie. I am not letting you borrow Fenrir. I heard about what you did to Cid's truck. There is no way I'm letting you near my bike."

"Please, Please, Please. I gotta win. Me and my baby have a bet on the outcome. Loser has to wear a dress to the annual Shinra ball. I don't wanna lose and your bike is the best." Cloud cringed at Yuffie's whining. "The answer is still no. Besides I've got to go; I'm getting another call and it looks like it's going to be for a delivery." Cloud quickly hung up and checked his email. Looks like someone needed something picked up in Icicle Inn and taken to Edge. Sounded like an easy job. He quickly sent an email accepting the job and giving a time for the pick-up. The swordsman figured he could be at the town in about 45 minutes.

"Goodbye Aeris. I'll stop by again in a few weeks," after making that statement, Cloud got up and headed for his bike. 'I wonder what this package could be,' was Cloud's last thought as he started Fenrir and set out for Icicle Inn.

A/n: Well let me know what you think. I have an idea for another chapter but since this is my first fanfiction; I'm a little terrified of what people will think.

Cloud: First fanfiction story, really.

Me: Yes, really. I've written other stuff and I'm working on an original work but I really wanted to add to the FFVII stories out there. I hope enough people like it and want more. _*whimpers quietly in a corner*_

Cloud: Please review, alert, favorite, whatever. Do not flame because that would just piss her off and then you'd end up with some sort of destructive virus.


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion

By: Keedra2173

A/n: Welcome back to those who have been waiting for another chapter. I want to thank everyone who added this story to their favorites/alerts. I was completely floored by the response. The traffic for this story exceeded my expectations.

Also I want to give a very special thank you to PipTheAlmighty for my first review. Your comments really helped me cement my idea for this story and where I wanted it to go. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Sephiroth: Only one review; you know that means you suck right.

Me: Don't be so negative. Lots of people read and don't review. It sucks but I can't make them review.

Sephiroth: I can. Just leave me alone in a room with them and you'll get lots more reviews.

Me: Don't threaten the readers or I won't even think about giving you and Cloud a lemon. Now do the disclaimer and shut up.

Sephiroth: -.-. Keedra2173 does not own FFVII or any of its characters. If she did…well let's not talk about that.

On with the story.

Chapter 2

_Three figures stood within the pool of Lifestream, silently watching as the blond swordsman rode off. "Are you sure, this is what you both want," questioned the girl in the pink dress._

"_Yes, Aeris. I want to be with him again and I wish to right the evils my clones have caused," Stated the tall silver-haired man, "Besides I am not truly dead. I cannot stay here much longer."_

"_Seph, you do realize when he realizes that you're alive, he'll do his best to kill you," queried the black-haired man quietly, "Spike is not going to believe that you're not one of your own clones under JENOVA's control."_

"_I know, Zack. But I don't want him to be alone; I want to see him smile and laugh once more. More to the point he deserves to be happy. That will not happen with just anyone. He is very much like my father and I, it take someone really special to breakthrough our shields.," Declared Sephiroth," Hopefully, I'll be able to talk to him while we're fighting and convince him I'm not a clone."_

"_It's a risk," Aeris said as she started to fade into the Lifestream, "His friends will not accept this easily." "She's right, Seph. They will freak. How are you going to prove that you had nothing to do with what happened?"_

"_I will not have to. Cloud's memories should be fully returned and he'll be able to make the comparison between me and the clones. Plus, I want him to find me in the labs. If I go to him it is more than likely he'll attack first, however if he finds me I'll have a chance to talk to him without the fight, "said the silver-haired man._

"_Well, it's your choice. Besides despite what we say it is too late to stop," stated Zack,"The plan is already in motion. Plus it's a good thing you want to return to your body, the Lifestream is not really for the living." With that final statement Zack followed Aeris into the Lifestream. _

_Sephiroth looked around the City of the Ancients, sighed deeply and willed himself to his body._

After pulling into Icicle Inn, Cloud checked the pick-up address for the package and stared at his PHS for a minute. 'Who would be sending a package from there,' he thought. Cloud just shrugged and headed to Professor Gast's house. As he walked through the village, Cloud reflected on the memories he had of the place. How he learned about Aeris's mother and how the JENOVA Project began. Suddenly there was a stabbing pain through his head. It felt similar to when Hojo conducted nerve response tests. Unable to stand Cloud collapse to his knees and Just as he blacked out a memory flashed through his mind.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Cloud, you need to head back to the cadet barracks. I don't want you to get into trouble," said a smooth baritone voice, "I'm sure you don't want to end up with a disciplinary mark for breaking curfew."

The spikey-haired teen rolled over and hugged the owner of the voice. Cloud wasn't ready to leave yet. Laying here with his lover was the best thing about being in Midgar. "Okay, I'll see you at practice later then", said Cloud as he reluctantly released his love.

Cloud stood and began dressing in his uniform; looking back at the bed he drank in the sight of Sephiroth reclining with his head propped up on one hand. The sight of him after making love never failed to make Cloud smile.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Cloud jerked awake as the memory ended. 'That's not possible," he thought, 'We couldn't have been lovers. If we were why didn't he say anything when we fought." Cloud slumped back onto the bed. Pushing the memory out of his mind he looked around the room and recognized that he was in a room at the inn.

The door to the room opened and the innkeeper walk in. "Ya gave us quite a scare, young man. Passing out like that, in the middle of town," said the man, "me and some friends hauled ya here after. Do you know what caused you to pass out like dat?" Cloud shook his head and thought back to what he had been doing before the blackout. "I was headed to pick-up a delivery. When I got close to the house I had a sudden pain in my head and that's all," explained Cloud, "I really have no idea what caused the pain."

"Oh you're the one then," said the innkeeper, "I got the package you were to pick-up right here. It looks like you got it right before you collapse." Cloud gave the man an incredulous look. 'That's not possible,' he thought, 'I blacked out before getting the package.' Disturbed by this thought, Cloud got out of the bed, pulled his boots on and grabbed the First Tsurugi. "Whoa there, fella. Ya need to rest some more after and episode like that," exclaimed the innkeeper,"Ya don't know what happened. Ya really should see a doctor."

"No thanks. I'll be fine," the blond said as he headed out the door, "Can you give me the package so I can deliver it. My friend is gonna pick me up do by Bone Village soon." The innkeeper reluctantly led Cloud downstairs to the lobby and gave him the package. He was really worried. It was unusual for someone to pass out like that and then just walk away like nothing happened. 'I hope he's okay,' the innkeeper thought as he watched Cloud exit the inn.

Once outside the inn, Cloud immediately head for Fenrir. As he was getting ready to place the package in the storage compartment he noticed who the delivery was for:

Cloud Strife

7th Heaven Bar

Edge, Eastern Continent

'What the hell,' he thought, 'who would send me a package?' Deciding not to wait until Edge to open it, he then noticed smaller words printed in read beneath the shipping destination: Do not open until reaching destination on label.

Cloud blinked at the words and just shoved the box into the compartment. He really wanted to know what the box was but someone went through a lot of trouble to make sure it wasn't opened until he got to Tifa's bar. 'Well I guess whoever sent it must know me pretty well. Though this is kinda creepy.' Cloud mounted his bike and checked the chronometer. It looked like he had some time before Cid and Vincent got to Bone Village. The blond decided to take his time riding to the village and think about what happened in the last few hours. 'I really hope nothing crazy is going to happen.' With that thought he gunned Fenrir and left Icicle Inn.

_Meanwhile,_

Sephiroth opened his eyes and did a mental check of his surroundings. He was suspended in a holding tank filled with mako. He could feel the breathing tube in his throat, as well as, the various wires and tubes beneath his skin. Ignoring his prison, Sephiroth cast his eyes around the lab and noted that there were several scientists working in the room. One started towards his tank; not wanting them to know he was awake he closed his eyes. "According to the message, all Professor Hojo's research notes and findings are to be sent to Edge," the man called to the others in the room, "It seems that the President wants to know exactly what the professor was working on and what projects were completed or still active." Once he got closer to the tank holding Sephiroth, he began checking the mako levels and various other readouts from the panel.

"I really wish we could pull you out and get some samples. Of all the specimens in the lab, you're the only one that is a perfect copy of Specimen S," whispered the scientist as he jotted down the readings, "It is too bad that the most successful clones and the main specimen were destroyed. We could have used them to find ways to improve the SOLDIER program without using J-cells." With a last scratch of his pen the man walked away and rejoined the rest of scientist at the computers.

Sephiroth watched the man join his companions and chuckled quietly to himself,' so Hojo, you didn't tell your minions that it was a clone that was destroyed not me. You really were a paranoid bastard.' Knowing he there was nothing he could do while in the tank, Sephiroth decided to sleep until another one of the scientists approached the tank. 'Perhaps, I can learn more about the other clones and the plans Hojo had made for me,' he mused as he drifted to sleep.

A/n: Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. I had a hard time finding a place to end it. I finally just stopped writing and I hope it was a good spot. Next chapter will be up when I see how well the response is to this one.

Cloud: You know you just coulda let me open the package.

Me: No, it would ruin the story that way. Besides you need to remember some things first.

Sephiroth: Why do I have to be in a lab? You know I hate that place.

Me: Sorry, but I can't tell you; it would give away some of the story.

Sephiroth: _*growls and draws Masamune*_

Me: Put it away. Or I'll have Zack tell everyone what happened the first time you got drunk. I know he has pictures

Sephiroth: -.-. WHAT? _*hurriedly sheathes the Masamune and runs away*_

Me: Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Reunion

By Keedra2173

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Welcome back everyone. I want to thank everyone who added this story to their favorites/alerts. Also a special thank you to all those who reviewed: PiptheAlmighty, UTShadow, and Byvenic. Your reviews gave me the motivation to continue this story.**_

_**Marcus: Really, I was of the notion that you thought reviews were unnecessary for writing a story.**_

_**Me: I never said that. Don't go putting words in my mouth.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any other brand name mentioned in this fic. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.**_

XXXXXX

**Chapter 3**

_Cloud was walking down the corridor to the executive apartments. He checked his watch and hoped that Seph wouldn't be mad that he was late. "Stupid guard duty. It's not like anyone uses that particular gate," he grumbled. He stopped in front of the door to his lover's apartment and inserted his keycard. As he stepped in, he stopped dead. Standing in front of him with Masamune extended was Sephiroth. Cloud whispered, "Is something wrong?"_

_The silver-haired warrior just stared at him and said, "Get out. I never want to see you again." Cloud was dumbfounded, "But you asked to see me tonight. What happened at your check up?" Cloud barely finished speaking before the Masamune was plunged into the door behind him._

"_Leave now or I will end you," Sephiroth stated with a steely determination. Cloud opened the door enough to slip out. He felt something breaking inside him. 'What happened? This morning he didn't want me to leave and now he's threatened to kill me. I don't understand,' Cloud thought to himself. As the blue-eyed youth headed towards the elevator, he realized he was crying._

Cloud awoke from the dream with tears streaming down his face. After a few minutes he calmed down enough to recognize hi surroundings. Looking at the walls and out the window he realized he was in his cabin aboard the _Sierra_. The blond breathed a sigh of relief and got up to shower and dress. 'I wonder if I should talk to someone about these dreams,' he thought as he pulled on his sweater, 'It's not like I can confirm them against anything.'

Once he was dressed and armed, Cloud headed to the bridge. When he reached the bridge he saw that Cid was in his usual position, looming over the pilot station and giving the poor guy flying the ship hell.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WIT'YA? I SAID 3 DEGREES FUCKING STARBOARD, YA STUPID MOTHERFUCKER," shouted Cid. The poor pilot hurriedly corrected his heading and cringed when a new barrage of cussing spewed out of the older man. "I SAID STARBOARD NOT PORT, YA DUMBASS. YOU'RE DUMBER THAN THE ASSEND OF A BEHEMOTH." Cid watched carefully as the rookie pilot corrected the heading and then he smacked across the back of his head. Cid turned and finally noticed that Cloud was there. He ran across the deck and gave him a bear hug. "Where ya been, Spikey? Me an' Vince were just about to call ya, asked for a lift." Cid set blue-eyed swordsman down and gave him a once over. Cid thought Cloud looked a little pale but otherwise he looked fine.

"Are you all right, Cloud?" queried Vincent from behind the blond, "We found you collapse next the Fenrir just outside of Bone Village." Cloud turned and gave the red-cloaked man a disbelieving look. He didn't remember reaching Bone Village. His last memory was driving out of Icicle Inn.

"Are you sure? I don't remember reaching Bone Village," Cloud said as he rubbed his head. He started feeling the same sensation he had just before he blacked out at Icicle Inn.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Cloud watched as his lover moved among the cadets. He was handing out letters of acceptance or rejection for SOLDIER. Cloud was confident that he was accepted his scores were the highest and his mako test came back in to best range for acceptance._

_As Sephiroth stopped and handed Cloud his letter; the teen tried to capture his eyes. The look in them stunned Cloud. It was like looking into a deep pit, lined with ice. Cloud shivered, for he had never had that look directed at him before. He again wondered what happened to the man he loved._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"CLOUD!" "CLOUD!" The twin shouts of his friends, jerked the blond out of his trance. He looked around and realized he was still on the bridge of the _Sierra._ He returned his gaze to his friends and took in the worried looks they were trading with each other.

"It's okay," the blond began but was cut off. "THE FUCK IT'S OKAY. YOU'RE SPACING OUT AND NOT RESPONDING TO ANYTHING. GET YOU'RE ASS DOWN TO THE GODDAMN MEDBAY OR I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR SKINNY ASS THERE," shouted Cid. Vincent stood by and nodded in agreement with his lover.

"The med bay is unnecessary, Cid," the younger man said, "I think I know what's happening."

"And what do ya think is happening, Dr. Stupid?" questioned Cid.

"I think I'm getting my memories back. Every time I blackout, I get flashbacks to my time as a cadet."

"Really? What memories are you seeing?" question Vincent. Cloud looked at him and he was not sure that he wanted to talk about t them just yet. He knew that his memories weren't the most reliable but he needed to tell someone. "Let's go to the conference room. I don't want to talk about this here," stated Cloud.

Once everyone was seated, Cloud took a deep breath and began to relate his memories.

_Shinra Lab Complex, Wutai_

Sephiroth watched as the scientists finished packing up the last of the lab equipment. The only things staying were the specimens in the tanks and the equipment that was bolted down or too heavy to move. The scientists talked quietly among themselves, "It's a shame that we can't take the specimens."

"Yeah, they would be useful in figuring out ways to improve the SOLDIER program."

"Oh didn't you hear; the President is discontinuing the program. Without a leader he and the remaining SOLDIERS can trust; he can't continue with it."

"Well that sucks. I really think that we could have found a viable alternative to J-cells for creating more SOLDIERS. I came across a file that talked about S-cells and how they work like J-cells but without causing mutations." The last sentence was said by the man who was checking Sephiroth's tank. It was the same man as before. The silver-haired man was able to see his badge identifying him as Knight, Marcus. Sephiroth took a closer look at the scientist. He had to be at least 6 ft. tall, his hair was cut in a standard military buzz cut but from what he could see it was a dark brown. Sephiroth couldn't get a good look at his eyes though. The scientist looked up at that moment and saw glowing green eyes watching him. "SHIT!" Knight screamed.

The other scientists rushed over to see what the problem was. "He was watching me," the startled man stated. The other scientist glanced into the tank but the green-eyed man had closed his eyes and went back to pretending to be another defunct clone.

"Really, Marcus. He looks like the others except for being an exact copy of the General," the lead scientist stated calmly, "Maybe you shouldn't stay to monitor the tanks. Wilson could do it and you can out of this lab for a while." Professor Marcus Knight looked at his fellow scientists and they nodded and agreed with that statement.

"No, thank you. I would rather stay here and do more research on the communicative properties of J-cells and S-cells," the brown-haired man stated. He knew that the specimen had been watching him. Knight even now could feel the figures eyes staring steadily at his back.

"Well if that's what you want. You know by choosing this you won't be able to leave anytime soon. That's why staying was a volunteer thing. I hope you find what you want. Also, don't forget that a cleanup crew will be here in 6 months to a year to dispose of the specimens and remove any remaining lab equipment. " With that final comment the lead scientist gathered his remaining gear and walked out the door. The other scientist followed after saying farewell to Marcus.

Marcus watched them go with a sigh, 'Well I guess I need to get started on my research. I'm glad I remembered to make copies of all the files on the JENOVA Project.' With that thought in mind he walked over to his desk and began uploading files from the disk he had in his pocket. 'I really hope I can find something to restart the SOLDIER program.'

_Back aboard the Sierra_

Vincent and Cid both looked at Cloud as he finished relating his memories. "It seems you need verification from another source in order to be sure," stated Vincent. Cloud merely nodded and looked out the window.

"Captain, we are approaching Edge. Landing will be in 5 minutes," announced the navigator over the intercom.

Cid stood from the conference table and headed out the door to bridge, "I'm gonna oversee the landing and make sure we don't crash. Maybe that package ya got holds some answers for ya." With that the older man left the room.

"Cid has a point Cloud. Maybe that package holds the answers to the questions you have found in your memories," Vincent said as he followed his lover.

Alone in the conference room, Cloud contemplated his new memories and the questions they posed.

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Well tell me what you think of this last chapter. I've already finished the next one but I won't post it until I have at least 25 reviews for the story. I really want to know what people think. I mean the stats are great but I've only had 4 reviews. Also I will be taking questions; if you send me a question about the story I will answer it. However if the question will spoil the ploy I'll just give hints.**_

_**Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Reunion

By Keedra2173

XXXXXX

**A/N: Welcome back everyone. Here is the long awaited unveiling of the package. I want to thank everyone who added this story to their favorites/alerts. Also a special thank you to all those who reviewed: PiptheAlmighty, Byvenic, Sweet Sere, Hitokimi, and ****SephirothOWAxCloudStrife****. I decided to post this chapter early just for you guys.**

**Marcus: You just couldn't wait to torture me some more.**

**Me: It was not my idea. Talk to Seph if you don't like it.**

**Marcus: You're the writer, can't you control him.**

**Sephiroth: No, she can't. I can do whatever as long as I don't upset her. So There.**

**Me: Just shut it. No one wants to hear from you two anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC Marcus Knight and the plot. I do not own FFVII or any other brand name mentioned in this fic. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. **

XXXXXX

Chapter 4

Cloud out of the _Sierra_'s cargo hold and began checking him over. As the blond finished his check, Cid pulled up in his truck, "So ya gonna loan Yuffie your bike for her race?" Cloud mere looked at the older blond with a raised eyebrow. "No. I don't trust Fenrir with anyone but you and that's only for repairs," he stated.

Mounting his bike, Cloud pulled on his goggles, "I'll see you and Vincent at the bar. I really want to open this package." So saying Cloud started the bike and peeled out.

Cid watched patiently and turned to his lover, "Ya know I gotta feeling that whatever is in the box it's gonna change everything." Vincent dropped down from the wing of the airship into the truck and gave the pilot a small smile. "It will definitely be interesting."

The response of the gunman caused Cid to stare at him, "Ya know something about this, don't ya, Vinnie." Vincent merely smiled and settled in for the ride to Tifa's bar.

_Shinra Lab Complex, Wutai_

Professor Marcus Knight tried to concentrate on the data before him. The feeling of eyes watching him only stopped when he left the lab. Anytime he was in the lab he could feel Specimen S0's eyes on him. It was disconcerting. The professor was positive that that clone was conscious. However he was unable to prove it because since the first time he seen those eyes watching him; he had not seen them open again.

Marcus turned to the tank containing the specimen and began the routine of examination of the readouts. To break the quiet he had begun talking to the tanks and telling them his theories on the lab notes.

"Hello, Seph. I hope you don't mind if I call you that. I can't just call you S0," the scientist stated while taking notes, "You would not believe what Hojo discovered about J-cell and S-cell interaction." Walking around the tank, Marcus continued speaking, "As you know, J-cells experience a need to reunite or to perform 'reunion'. This need allows for telepathic communication between hosts and allows the host with the highest concentration to influence and possibly control the others." Marcus paused as he checked the other tanks in the lab.

"As we know, J-cells can boost the strength and stamina of the host beyond the levels of regular mako injections. Further J-cells require a certain amount of mako in order to mitigate or halt mutations. What I find interesting is that after a certain period of time the host body no longer needs mako injections to halt mutations." Marcus sat down at his desk and began to enter the data from the tanks. He knew that talking to the specimen was stupid but he couldn't stop. Something compelled him to share what he was learning.

"Hojo used the monthly mako injections to test S-cells on the SOLDIERS. He didn't do much with the Third and Second classes. The First classes got small doses to see how the S-cells interacted with the J-cells."

Sephiroth's eyes widened at the last comment. He knew that Hojo was experimenting on the SOLDIERS but he thought he was just increasing the J-cells in their bodies. The silver-haired man waited for the brown-haired scientist to continue. He wanted to know more about how his cells functioned with Jenova's.

Marcus continued his musing without seeing the impact it was causing, "I think Hojo would have been upset to realize that the interaction of the two sets of cells was hostile." The scientist was interrupted by an alarm going off. He hurried to the main control terminal and ran a diagnostic in the system. After punching a few keys, he ran out of the lab.

The silver-haired swordsman growled in frustration, 'What did he mean by hostile and why would this upset Hojo?' Sephiroth knew he had no choice but to await the scientist's return in order to get answers.

_7__th__ Heaven Bar, Edge_

Cloud pulled up to the bar and dismounted from his bike. He began pulling various packages from the storage compartments and carrying them into the bar. _7__th__Heaven_ hadn't changed, it still had the warm welcoming feeling and he smell the various liquors and cleaning chemicals used throughout.

"UNCLE CLOUD'S BACK," came a scream from to top of the bar. Cloud hurriedly dropped the packages he was carrying and caught the blur that launched itself at him. In his arms he held a caramel-skinned boy just about 5 years old. "Hi there, Gabriel. Where's your twin," asked Cloud as he set the boy down.

Gabriel looked at his uncle and sighed, "Raphael is upstairs hiding from the babies. They wouldn't stop following us so we decided to hide." Once he was done speaking he ran back to the bar and hid behind it. Cloud picked up his packages and head to the backroom and the stairs that led to the apartment over the bar.

Once through the door, he felt two sets of arms wrapped around his legs. He looked down and grinned at the two caramel-skinned little girls. Each little girl gazed at him with chocolate brown eyes and both had midnight black hair. "Hello ladies," the blond said, "I hear your brothers are hiding from you." He began walking forward causing the children to giggle as they clung to his legs. "Okay girls, let you uncle go and go find your daddy," said Tifa as she entered the hallway. The children began pouting but changed their minds when the heard that their dad was home. Hurriedly unclasping Cloud's legs they ran off in the direction of the apartment door.

"Hey Cloud, I see you still let them run all over you. You wouldn't happen to have seen Gabriel and Raphael? I can't seem to find them," brown-haired woman said, "Rude has some presents for them." Cloud lifted an eyebrow at that statement, "I just saw Gab hide behind the bar and according to him Raph is in my apartment."

Tifa laughed and turned towards the apartment door. Cloud was glad that she could laugh again and no longer hovered and worried over him excessively.

As they entered the apartment, Cloud could see lots of boxes and packages everywhere. Curious he looked at the labels of the ones closest to the door. The blond jerked to a surprised stop as he read the labels. All of them were addressed to him and had the same label as the package he picked up in Icicle Inn.

"When did all these arrive," he asked, "I didn't order anything. So where are these packages coming from?" Cloud placed the package he had on top of a similar stack.

Just as Tifa turned to answer, Rude came in holding the twin girls with an older boy following him. Rude just nodded to Cloud and headed towards the kitchen. "Son, go get your brother so we can eat lunch," he said as set the girls down in their high chairs.

"Cloud, how are you?" Cloud stared at the Turk and hid a smirk as his daughter stole his sunglasses.

"I'm not sure," the blond said as he sat at the table, "I've been having flashbacks to my time before Nibelhiem." Rude gazed at the swordsman and nodded; as if he didn't expect any other answer.

"Babe, do you know who all these deliveries are from? Cloud says he didn't order any of it," stated Tifa as she sat down. Rude began pulling things from the fridge to make lunch. He thought about how much and what he should tell them. Tseng and Rufus were pretty clear that they didn't want Cloud to know they were involved. However, Rude didn't want to be sleeping on the couch either.

"I know however that information is classified," the Turk replied. Tifa and Cloud looked at each other and laughed. Rude didn't get what was so funny.

"Thanks, man," said the blond once he caught his breath, "You just told me everything I needed to know." Rude shrugged and continued preparing lunch. The front door opened and the twin boys came in and joined everyone at the table for lunch.

"After we eat, I'll open them up," said the blond, "I'm really curious to see what's inside."

XXXXXX

After finishing lunch and sending the children to play; the three adults gathered in to the living room. Cloud grabbed the nearest package and started to open it.

"Wait," Rude handed the blond a large envelop, "Read this first. It will explain things for you." Cloud grabbed the enveloped and opened it up. Inside there was a letter and several flash drives. He glanced at the Turk but couldn't read anything from him.

Cloud began reading the letter out loud:

**To Mr. Cloud Strife,**

**This letter is to inform you that you have been appointed Director of Security and Law within the Shinra Electric Power Company. With this position you have been granted level G1 security clearance. This allows you access to the highest levels of the Company.**

**Due to recent developments, President Rufus Shinra has concluded that you are the foremost expert on the JENOVA Project and the SOLDIER Program. Due to the availability of space, all files and electronics have been shipped to your home address. **

**All decisions concerning these areas must be made by you. Certain actions will need presidential approval however you have complete autonomy.**

**If you have any questions concerning this development, please contact ****the Shinra Manufacturing Department in Administrative Research. **

**Thank you.**

**Rufus Shinra**

**President**

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

Cloud stared at the letter incredulously. He couldn't believe it. He was given access to the highest levels of Shinra and it had been approved by Rufus. What the hell was he supposed to do with a title in Shinra?

"Are you kidding me," exclaimed Tifa as she turned to her husband, "Rufus actually gave Cloud a title and access to all the research pertaining to Jenova and Sephiroth. Why would he do such a thing?"

Rude merely looked at the two friends and shrugged, "I was only told to deliver the letter. Not what it contained." Tifa rolled her eyes at him, "You're Such a Turk." Rude smirked at her.

Cloud wasn't listening to the couple's exchange. 'What am I supposed to do with this? How am I going to figure out what boxes contain which files,' he thought, 'I'll have to start organizing then reading them.' The blond let out a long sigh and grabbed the closest box. Once he had it open, he saw a paper on top that stated what specimen the files pertained to and number stating it was file batch 5 of 15.

'Well this will make things a lot easier,' with that thought Cloud began searching and organizing the remaining boxes.

"I do have a question for you, Rude," the blond said after finishing his sorting, "how much does this job pay?" Rude looked at the blond and started laughing.

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Thanks for reading. Chapeter 5 will be on its way soon. Please review and let me know what ya think. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Reunion

By Keedra2173

XXXXX

_**A/N: I'm back with the next installment. Sorry for the wait but this chapter did not want to be written. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alerts and favorites. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not FFVII or any of its characters. I only own the plot and the OCs in the story. You know who they are and if not well I can't help you.**_

XXXXXX

Chapter 5

_30 August 2173, Time: 1800_

_JENOVA PROJET: Nibelhiem Lab_

_Professor John Hojo_

_Today marks the beginning of the project. The specimen acquired from the Northern Cave is exceptional in many ways. Professor Gast is convinced that it is an ancient. He has named the creature Jenova and christened the project the same. The location in which she was found supports this theory however there are abnormalities with the specimen. A true determination of species will not be confirmed until the tests are completed. _

_The JENOVA Project will have priority in the lab however there will be other projects as well. As the assistant on the main project I will be spending much of my time with Gast. Further I will be supervising the NIBELHIEM Experiment and the CHAOS Project. Both require extensive testing. Acquiring specimens may be a problem but I have some ideas. My wife Lucrecia is leading the CHAOS Project and I have requested a Turk to guard her when she is away from the lab. _

_I am hopeful that we will be able to begin the SOLDIER Program within the next few years._

_18 February 2174, Time: 0500_

_JENOVA PROJECT, Nibelhiem Lab_

_Professor John Hojo_

_So far the JENOVA Project is a failure. Specimen J's cells are impressive in the abilities and strength they impart when injected. However they drive other specimens mad or cause uncontrolled mutation. I have a theory on how to prevent these issues. In checking the results of the NIBELHIEM Experiment, it has been discovered that the people of this region have unusually high levels of Mako. I believe that by injecting mako along with the J-cells will control the mutation._

_I will be testing this theory by acquiring a specimen from the town. It is my hope that I can use the J-cells to begin the SOLDIER program._

_25 May 2174, Time: 1730_

_JENOVA PROJECT, Nibelhiem lab_

_Professor John Hojo_

_I have made a breakthrough. The specimen I acquired for the project is superb. Specimen M has the high mako levels prevalent in the region and has been exposed to refined mako in the course of his work. When injected with J-cells and mako, the specimen demonstrated a high pain tolerance and there was no mutation. On further testing it was revealed that the specimen's body neutralizes the mutation factor of the J-cells while utilizing the beneficial properties. I have also found that the balance of mako to J-cells must be precise and further injections of mako may be necessary to prevent further mutations. _

_Lucrecia approached me today with an idea on how to acquire a specimen for the JENOVA project. She has seduced her bodyguard, Vincent Valentine, and believes that his DNA would be beneficial to such a specimen. After examining her idea, I feel she is right. I have told her that we would need to begin injecting her with J-cells now and throughout the pregnancy in order to have the perfect specimen. After agreeing to her condition of using Valentine for the CHAOS project and having complete autonomy, we have begun creating the specimen._

Cloud was shocked at the papers he just read. To read that a woman cold-bloodedly proposed the use of her own fetus in scientific experiment, it was horrible. The blond was horrified to learning that Lucrecia, a woman he had not heard anything bad about, was the instigator of such a thing. 'This is going to devastate Vincent,' he thought, 'I'm not sure I want to tell him.' The blond looked at the other boxes in his office; he was scared to read anymore. He started with the earliest box and it was horrifying. He was not sure if he wished to continue but he needed to know what was done to him and he wanted to know more about the projects that took place in the Nibelhiem lab.

_**FLASHBACK**_

'_**Ugh, where am I?' The blue-eyed teen looked around the room, 'It looks like the lab. How did I get here?' The teen tried to move and realized that he was strapped to a table. His struggles grew fiercer until a voice spoke, "Spike, calm down. You can't free yourself. Those are designed to restrain SOLDIERS." The young man turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw Zack strapped to another table.**_

"_**What happened? How did we get here?" these questions really bothered Cloud. He didn't not want to know what was going to happen next.**_

"_**Well, we are awake I see," came an oily voice, "I had hoped you would be awake for the preliminary tests. This is delightful." Professor Hojo walked into view of the two young men. He paused to smirk at them and called for his assistants.**_

"_**I am quite put out that you manage to damage Specimen S1. He was almost perfect. Oh well I have time to fix him," the greasy haired scientist said as he began moving about the lab. Once he finished speaking his assistants began coming in with trays and other laboratory equipment.**_

_**Cloud looked apprehensive at the number of scalpels and blades on the trays. He had a feeling that this was going to be very painful. Suddenly he heard Zack scream, turning his head, he saw the professor cutting into his friend while he was conscious. The blond grew dizzy at the amount of blood and passed out.**_

_**END FLASHBACK **_

Cloud's mind jerked back to the present. He ran to the bathroom and proceeded to empty his stomach. His mind was unable to process this latest memory. It was sick and terrifying. Pushing the memory to the back of his mind he went back to the files in his office.

_15 August 2174, Time: 0930_

_CHAOS Project, Nibelhiem Lab_

_Professor Lucrecia Crescent_

_The project is proceeding on schedule. Specimen V acquired with minimal damage. Repairs on gunshot wound are complete. I have begun the process of preparing the specimen to receive the protomateria. I Have contained the summon in a tank, I should be able to insert it into Specimen V soon. _

_My pregnancy is currently in the 3__rd__ month. The J-cells have had no detrimental effects so far. I am optimistic that the JENOVA Project will be a success. Professor Gast was appalled, when he discovered that my husband and I were performing live experiments on a developing fetus. He has left the project and the company. The only drawback is that he took his secretary with him and according to my data she is the last living Ancient. It will be inconvenient to reacquire the specimen for testing. It is sad that a man of the professor's intelligence cannot see what we will accomplish. He will be dealt with._

Cloud couldn't read anymore today. The insight into the project and the thoughts of the scientists involved was sickening. The blond was unsure if he could continue looking through the files and reports. Many were just results from lab tests but the personal entries from the scientists were the most disturbing.

'I wonder how Vincent will react to finding out he was a father and that he had a part in killing his son,' the blue-eyed man thought, 'I don't want to tell him but I don't see how I can't.' Cloud's thoughts were interrupted by shouts from the bar. Leaving his office he went to see what the commotion was.

Just entering the bar were Vincent and Cid. 'Fuck!' the blond thought, 'I thought I had more time before I saw him. I am not ready to tell him what I found so far.' Cloud continued in to the bar and hoped that the duo wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Hiya, Cloud," said Cid when he spotted him, "Dijya get something good in your package?"

"You mean packages," interrupted Tifa, "Cloud got sent all of the recovered files and reports from Shinra's Science and Research Department." Cid and Vincent turned to stare at the blond.

"Really, that must be interesting reading," stated the gunman, "I would be interested on anything regarding my own time in the labs." The swordsman looked away and avoided the red-caped man's eyes. Seeing Cloud's reluctance to talk about the files, Vincent let the subject go. Of course, Cid couldn't leave it alone.

"Why the hell did you get that shit?" the pilot demanded, "Why would Shinra send those kinda things to ya?"

"Cloud's been made head of the Director of Security and Law for Shinra. According to the letter he got this gives him complete control over the Military and Science Departments," Tifa said absently as she began setting up for the night.

Cid's eyes bulged, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA THINKING? ACCEPTING A JOB FROM RUFUS, THAT'S DAMN STUPID. WHY IN GAIA'S NAME WOULD YA DO THAT?" The pilot's ranting and swearing went on for some time. Cloud just listened and waited for him to subside.

"I just found out today. I haven't decided to accept yet. I probably will because I want to know what was done to me during my time in the labs," the swordsman explained, "Also I want to know what other projects Hojo was planning or working on so that they can be stopped." The blond pilot had nothing to say to that.

A sudden idea occurred to Cid, "Ya been reading them files since this morning, haven't ya?" Cloud nodded. "What have ya read so far?"

"The files I've read so far have been from the Nibelhiem lab from pretty close to the beginning of the JENOVA Project," the blonde braced himself with his next statement, "They have mainly been about how Sephiroth was conceived and implementation and success of the CHAOS Project."

"Successful," questioned Cid, "How was it successful? The stuck a bunch of demons inside Vince and then trapped him in a coffin."

"That was the success, the scientist in charge of the project wanted to control one of the planet's WEAPONS, which was Chaos. They found that the WEAPON couldn't exist outside of a human. So they placed inside Vincent," the blond explained, "Once inside Vincent, Chaos was uncooperative and the scientist had to repress him. So they found a way to create and put other creatures inside him. With the others Chaos couldn't come out unless it was under certain circumstances. Which you know because they are your limit breaks."

Cid dropped into a chair stunned by the information. He didn't know what to think, knowing what Vincent suffered hurt. "Who was the head scientist for the project," Vincent asked; he was pretty sure of the answer but he needed it confirmed. "Lucrecia Crescent," replied Cloud.

The red-caped man turned his back to his friends and looked out the front window of the bar. "There's more, one report talked about the conception of Sephiroth and how the idea was thought of," Cloud continued the explanation, "I'm sorry, Vincent, I didn't want to tell you. It was Lucrecia's idea to conceive and experiment on an unborn child." The gunman abruptly turned and punched his clawed arm through the closest table. Everyone jumped at the violent reaction.

"You're lying, she would not do such a thing," came a hoarse voiced denial, "She was beautiful and kind. She would not propose such a horror on her own child." Vincent shocked and horrified, he didn't want to believe that the woman he loved was so heartless. _"I am sorry, my host. I would have told you but I didn't want to hurt you," Chaos stated, "I heard her making a deal with Hojo."_ **"I understand, I just need time to process this," replied Vincent.**

"Vincent, I found something else in the reports. I know you suspected, but Sephiroth was your son."

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Muwahahahaha, cliffhanger. How will Vinnie react to this news? The things you find out. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was pretty tough to write but I hope I stayed IC for most of it. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Cid: You goddanm bitch. How could ya? Vinnie didn't deserve that.**_

_**Me: I'm sorry, but I had to. Blame the voices in my head it was their idea.**_

_**VIMH: It was necessary in order to move the plot. Seph knows who his father is and Vincent needs time to accept he is a father. It was better for Cloud to tell him than Seph. So there.**_

_**Cid: BITCHES!**_

_**VIMH: Please read and review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Reunion

By Keedra2173

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts. I'll try to set up a schedule but between work and school updates may be far apart. Sorry in advance.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fic. **_

XXXXXX

Chapter 6

_Shinra Labs, Wutai Complex_

Marcus was excited to return to the labs for his morning rounds. He wanted to compare the data and notes on the S-cells to that of the J-cells. Upon entering the lab he headed straight for the tank containing Sephiroth. He had to tell someone his discovery.

"Seph, you won't believe what I have found out," Marcus panted, "It is the greatest discovery since Jenova. I spent most of the night analyzing the data from Hojo's experiments and I figured out why S-cells attack and destroy J-cells." In his excitement the scientist failed to notice that the tank was empty.

Sephiroth watch from the shadows as the older man waved excitedly about his discovery. The silver haired man had pulled himself out of the tank every morning to practice his forms and to stretch his muscles. He had figured out how to escape from a mako tank without destroying it as a child and he used that skill any time Hojo place him in one for any length of time.

Pulling his mind from its wanderings, Seph continued to listen to the brown-haired scientist. "It's amazing. In looking through Hojo's notes and plans, he wanted to initiate the Reunion of J-cells. Under normal circumstances this would work if the person only had J-cells. However, any person with S-cells and J-cells would be able to resist the call of Reunion."

Marcus was pleased with this. He had discovered a viable alternative to J-cells for making SOLDIERs.

"S-cells perform much the same as J-cells but they have the added ability to locate the main host organism. This was demonstrated by the First Classes with General Sephiroth. They would always know his exact location and what he was feeling at the time," amusement colored Marcus's voice, "What is funny is that Hojo never noticed. If he had he would have stopped experimenting with S-cells." Marcus turned away from the tank and sat at this desk. He wanted to get this data entered and run the analysis. Just as he started entering his data, he heard a splash and a click. Alarmed he jumped up to examine the tanks, seeing that all the tanks are in order and all the specimens accounted for; he assumed it was his imagination.

That's when he noticed that the tank containing Seph had a small pool of mako around it. 'What the hell,' the scientist thought, 'There must be a leak in the tank. I'll have to clean that up and check the tank.' Leaving his desk, Marcus approached the pool of mako and placed his had in it. After a few seconds, his body absorbed the mako. Gritting his teeth against the pain, the brown-haired man stood and walked back to his desk.

Sephiroth's eyes widened as he watched. He had only seen one other person do something like that. When he had asked about it, Cloud said that he was told his father had been able do it too. He wondered how the scientist came by that ability and what his relation to Cloud was.

_7__th__ Heaven Bar, Edge_

Cloud and the others in the bar watched Vincent warily. After telling the gunman about his son, Cloud prepared to restrain him. The blond hadn't wanted to tell Vincent right after telling him of Lucrecia's treachery but there would be no other opportunity.

Incandescent rage spread through Vincent. He wanted to destroy everything in the bar and punish those who had hurt and deceived him. Turning to face his friends, he pulled out Death Penalty. "Cid, I need you to hold this for me. I can't stay here right now," the ex-Turk said, "If I stay I'll do something I regret." With that statement, he exited the bar.

Cloud dashed outside after the red-cloaked man just in time to see him transform into Chaos and fly away.

Cloud turned to reenter the bar when the sensation that preceded a flashback over took him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Hey Cloud. Cloud."**_

_**He turned to the voice calling his name. It was Zack dashing down the hallway. The blond hadn't talked to his friend since Sephiroth had tossed him out a month ago. **_

_**Zack stopped next to the blond and examined his face. "Where have you been? I've been trying to find you for the last month. You haven't been in any of your classes. What happened?" **_

_**Cloud merely looked at Zack and stated, "I see he didn't tell you. Sephiroth threw me out and said that if I ever come near him again he'd kill me." **_

_**Zack's jaw dropped after that statement. He didn't know what to think or say. Seph had been acting strange over the last month. He no longer laughed and he seemed to be spending a lot of time in the labs. **_

"_**That's not possible, he loves you Spikey. There is no way he'd ever hurt you," the First class said, "Maybe you just need to talk to him and find out what happened."**_

_**The blond trooper merely looked at his friend and sighed, "I tried that when he first put me out. He wouldn't talk to me and then he threatened me. I don't think that I can fix this if he won't tell me what's wrong."**_

_**Zack looked thoughtful, "Maybe if we get you two alone together, you can work it out. You can come on our mission to Nibelhiem. That's your hometown and it will give you a chance to really talk to Seph." The blond thought about it and nodded. He would really like to know what he did that made his lover treat him like that.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Cloud returned to the present and found that he was lying on the floor of the bar. He didn't need to wonder how he got there. The anxious faces of his friends told him that he fainted this time. He sat up and checked for injuries.

"Are you all right," asked Tifa. She had panicked when she had seen Cloud fall into the bar. It was disturbing to watch as he seemed to be dreaming but holding a conversation.

"I'm fine, it was just a memory. You know I've been having flashbacks. Sometimes I lose consciousness," the blond explained, "I'm going to head upstairs and read some more reports. If you see rude tell him to have Rufus call me so we can discuss the letter he sent me." Cloud turned and headed upstairs to his apartment. He wanted to read more about Specimen M and find the reports from his 5 years in Hojo's lab.

Once alone in his room, Cloud allowed himself to give into the grief that the memory brought. Reliving that memory had unlocked the rest and he cried for the lover he had killed. He now understood why he gave into the call of Reunion and became a puppet to Sephiroth. It hurt to know that even after being dumped he wanted to please the silver-haired man more than anything.

_25 February 2175, Time 1630_

_JENOVA Project, Nibelhiem Lab_

_Professor John Hojo_

_The project is proceeding on schedule. Lucrecia gave birth to the perfect specimen last night. Several tests on the specimen show that the J-cell count is on par with that of the main specimen. However there were several abnormalities in the cells. It seems that there may have been some mutations in the cells. Preliminary results show that the mutations are similar to those found in Specimen M. Further testing will be necessary to determine the exact nature of the mutations._

_There was a disturbance in the labs during the birth. Specimen M escaped and so far has not been spotted. Retrieval teams have been sent but have so far turned up nothing. I had plans to breed the specimen into the NIBELHIEM experiment. His unique ability to absorb mako through his skin would be a good addition to the JENOVA project specimen. I have several samples from Specimen M that I will introduce the infant. The results will be interesting._

_29 May 2195, Time 0400_

_JENOVA Project, Midgar Lab_

_Professor John Hojo_

_The switch was successful. The clone was integrated into Specimen S's life with few problems. It was necessary to sever the relationship with progeny of Specimen M but I am confident that the Reunion will proceed on schedule. _

_I have issued orders for the retrieval of the Jenova specimen from the Nibelhiem reactor. The clone has been ordered to take his SIC and the rejected lover on the mission. If everything proceeds as planned I will have two new specimens for the project._

_I have placed Specimen S in stasis and shipped him to the lab in Wutai. I will be able to conduct further experiments on S-cells and how they affect SOLDIERS. Preliminary indications show that S-cells are compatible with J-cells. This interaction of the two cell types maybe the reason why cloning Specimen S met with so many problems. I resolved those issues by increasing the J-cell count in the clones_

_The results from this mission will be very interesting._

XXXXXX

_**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Chapter 7 will be up in a few days. **_

_**Seph: A few days, are you sure?**_

_**Me: yes I'm sure. I'll start writing it tonight.**_

_**Seph: I hope so. You take too long and your readers may lynch you.**_

_**Me: -.- Must you be so negative.**_

_**Seph: Yes, it's my nature. Please review because she has no confidence right now.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Reunion

By Keedra2173

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Hello everyone. Here's a reward for your patience a new chapter. Thanks for all your reviews. Also thanks to everyone who added my story to their alerts and favorites. **_

_**Warnings: Characters may be OOC so don't bite my head off. **_

_**Disclaimer: I have said this numerous times, I'm not saying it again.**_

Chapter 7

_7__th__ Heaven Bar, Edge_

Tifa was worried. It had been several months since anyone had seen Cloud or Vincent. After the revelations from the reports both men had disappeared. She had her suspicions on where Vincent was but she was not quite as worried about him as she was Cloud. Tifa was sure Vincent was okay because he called Cid on a regular basis. However no one had heard from Cloud at all. After the things he said about the reports, he had vanished to his room and stayed in there for a week. When the brown-haired bartender went to check on him, he was gone along with all the reports. Later she found a pile of ashes in the backyard; that was disturbing because what could he have possibly read in the reports to cause him to burn them.

Moving from behind the bar, Tifa went to look out the front windows. "Cloud, where are you?"

_Lucrecia's Cave, Western Continent_

Vincent looked at the broken remains of Lucrecia's prison. After Cloud told him the truth about his time in the labs and the origins of Sephiroth, he had come to this cave to talk with the woman who had betrayed him. The red-caped man had been horrified by the justifications that Lucrecia tried to foist off on him. Her self-righteousness and arrogance were the last thread holding his temper back. In his rage he destroyed her and the cave where she sealed herself.

"_I have not seen such rage from you before, my host," Chaos stated in an awed tone, "I did not think you had such anger within you. It is disturbing and exhilarating but I would hope you have expended such rage. I do not wish you to become something that you hate."_

"**You may have a point," the gunman agreed, "I have not been that enraged since I learned what Hojo had planned for an unborn child. I remember it was Lucrecia that told me that it would not be invasive and that she and the child would be fine."** Vincent let out a disgusted snort. He could not believe his own naiveté. It led to so many horrible things; if he had not trusted and loved Lucrecia much of this would not have happened. But he was through blaming himself for things beyond his control. He had moved beyond that mostly with Cid's help.

Thinking of his lover and husband, Vincent decided to call and have him come and pick him up. Pulling out his PHS, the gunman dialed his love. "Vince, are ya okay? I can come pick ya up if ya need me," came Cid's worried voice.

"Yes, I need you to come get me. I'm ready to come home," Vincent stated, "I think I have come to terms with what happened." Vincent continued talking to his lover as he exited the cave and moved to where the _Sierra_ could land.

After spending some time making love and talking with his husband, Cid began filling Vincent in on the things that he had missed.

"Tifa wants to start a search for Cloud. No one's seen the spikey-headed bastard since he told you about the reports. He just up and vanished one night," the pilot explained, "She was hoping you had some idea of where he was." Vincent looked thoughtful at this information. Knowing Cloud he was somewhere everyone least expected.

"Has anyone tried calling him? He may be on a delivery or just need time to process the information in the reports," Vincent said, "It's entirely possible that he just needs to expel some of his anger and pain as I did."

Cid thought that the gunmen could be right, "Well that's possible but ya can't be sure. Besides Tif' said he's not answering his phone." The gunman nodded at that statement.

"Let me give him a try. It could be he doesn't not wish to speak with her specifically." Pulling out his phone, Vincent dialed Cloud. It rang several times before being kicked to the voicemail. Undeterred the gunman tried again and again. On the eighth try, Cloud picked up.

"Hello, Vincent. What do you want?" The buried pain and anger in the blonde's voice speared through Vincent and made his heart hurt for the young man.

"I wanted to check on you and make sure you're okay," Vincent said, "Everyone is really worried and wanted to know that you were all right."

A pained laugh was all the response that came through the phone. "You know how you felt when I told you what was in the reports. Well how would you feel to know that your son is alive and being held in a lab in Wutai." Vincent froze. His mind blanked out and he almost missed the rest of what Cloud was saying. "That's not even the worst part. It seems that Hojo had another specimen in the lab at the time. The specimen escaped and he could not find it again. I guess being at Hojo's mercy on a lab table is a Father/son thing." With that final revelation Cloud hung up.

Vincent looked at his phone incredulously, "He can't be sure. My son can't be alive." Cid watched helplessly as his lover paced and muttered to himself. 'What did the kid say to him to cause this' he thought.

Abruptly Vincent stopped pacing and redialed Cloud. When the blond picked up he said, "We are going to get my son. Where are you?"

Cloud stayed silent for a minute. He was not sure he wanted to confront his father or his former lover yet. Knowing that they were both in the same place disturbed him and he did not thing he was ready for this meeting. However he knew that Vincent needed to see his son and to try and make up for the time he was not there.

"I'm northwest of Rocket Town by the chocobo tracks," the blond said into the phone, "I'll head into town and you can pick me up there." Hearing the gunman's confirmation, Cloud mounted his chocobo and rode towards Rocket Town. He hoped he was doing the right thing.

_Shinra Lab Complex, Wutai_

Marcus looked into the mako tank holding Sephiroth. He did not want to believe the reports but the one thing Hojo was adamant about was accurate and truthful reporting. 'The bastard lied about everything else but never about anything pertaining to his projects.' The brown-haired man knew that the supposed Specimen S0 was indeed the original General. Knowing what the man had suffered in his life, Marcus could not in good conscience leave him in the tank.

Before beginning the process of draining the tank, the professor knocked on the glass. He kept knocking until he got a response. When the General's eyes opened and looked at him; he spoke, "I know who you are. Do you want out of the tank? I can get you some clean clothes and you can take a shower." The professor waited for a response.

Sephiroth thought quickly about his options. He could get out of the tank on his own but having this man on his side when Cloud came might be helpful. He nodded to the scientist.

Once Marcus got the okay, he started the mako draining process. It takes about 90 seconds for a mako tank to drain, so he set out some towels and a robe for the general. A loud beeping rent the air as the tank the finished draining. The scientist entered the final opening sequence and prepared to hand Sephiroth a towel.

Sephiroth stepped out of the tank once the door opened. He was glad he would no longer have to sneak around and hide his activities. Being able to look at the scientist up close, he could see what was so familiar about him. The man had the same build and features as Cloud. There was some difference in height and there were more lines in the scientist's face but Sephiroth could see his lover in that face.

"You're Cloud's father aren't you," the silver-haired man stated, "I should have realized when I saw you absorb the mako. I've only seen Cloud do that."

Marcus looked at that the General with disbelief. "That's not possible. My son is dead. He died in childbirth along with my wife. I don't appreciate you lying about that." Marcus turned away from the silver-haired man and started walking towards the residential section of the lab. He wouldn't believe the man. He couldn't; because if he did that would mean that the midwife and his wife lied to him.

_Control deck of the Sierra_

Cloud looked out the windows of the airship and wondered what he would say to the two men that had abandoned him. His mother had always refused to talk about his father only saying that he left them and did not want them. Cloud was unable to understand such a feeling, what could have been so important that his father needed to leave them. He would ask and hope the answer did not break him.

As for Sephiroth, Cloud did not know what to feel. Reading that Hojo had switched Sephiroth out with a clone was a heartrending blow. Those last few months with the General had shattered his heart and he did not know if he could endure that pain again. The thought that the man he loved had been sealed away and replaced was not something he wanted to think about anymore but he had no choice.

The _Sierra_ sped its way to Wutai and the reunion of fathers and sons.

XXXXXX

_**A/N: There you go. Another chapter done; in the next chapter more revelations and the reunion. How will they handle the emotional fallout? Stay tuned and please review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Reunion

By Keedra2173

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Welcome to chapter 8. I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. You guys keep me on track and inspired.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this story and the plot. Everything else belongs to SquareEnix.**_

Chapter 8

_Marcus paced anxiously across the living room. There had been no cries or screams from upstairs. He was worried about the birth. It had been 8 hours and he hadn't heard anything._

_Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Marcus stopped pacing and turned around. Coming down the steps was the midwife. Her arms were empty and eyes held sorrow and pity. Marcus didn't not believe what he saw in her face not until she spoke, "I'm sorry but we were unable to save her."_

_Anguish and grief tore through Marcus. Before he fell totally into grief he asked, "What about the baby?" The midwife looked even sadder than before, "He did not make it. The cord was wrapped around his neck."_

_With that Marcus turned and left the house. He would return to his home and pack. He knew that it was the experiments and changes done to him by Hojo that caused this. It had made his genes deadly to a normal person. He would go after the man who changed him so much that his blood and seed killed his wife and child._

Marcus pulled his mind from his memories. It did no good to dwell on the past. Despite what Sephiroth said he knew that his son was dead. He would never see many of the firsts of his child's life. It hurt him more than he could say.

Marcus knew that he needed to be prepared in case Sephiroth's words were true. It is more than likely that his son hated him and probably had been told that his father had abandoned him.

Sephiroth exited the bathroom of the scientist's apartment and moved towards the living room. He saw the brown-haired scientist looking despairingly out of the window. The silver-haired man felt some regret about telling the scientist about Cloud but he also knew that the man had to be ready. Cloud would be here soon and Marcus would be confronted with the reality that his wife betrayed him. Betrayal is something humans are very good at. He should know Marcus would not be the only one who would have to earn Cloud's trust.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Sephiroth finished putting on his amour and grabbed his spare sword. He had an appointment in the lab today and he had a bad feeling. Just then he heard a sound from the bedroom. Cloud came out and walked towards him, "Be careful today and don't let them upset you too much."**_

"_**I won't. I should be back by the time you get out of training and we can spend the evening watching movies," the green-eyed man replied, "I'm really looking forward to seeing how you do for exams tomorrow."**_

_**Cloud blushed and punched his lover in the arm. Sephiroth saw Cloud's eyes widen at his sword. "Where's Masamune? You're not taking her to the labs with you?"**_

_**Sephiroth smiled, "I never take her to the labs. She is too unique and I don't want Hojo trying to tear her apart or run tests on her." The silver-haired General continued while walking to the door, "I hid Masamune in our special place. I'll retrieve her when I come back from the labs."**_

_**Sephiroth laughed as Cloud blushed once more and he left the apartment promising to see his lover that afternoon.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The General shook his head to dispel the memories. Because of Hojo he was unable to keep that promise and his clone had done its' best to destroy Cloud's love. He was unsure at where to start rebuilding their relationship.

Sephiroth stopped walking and tilted his head. "It looks like we are going to have company," he stated as he heard the sound of engines in the distance.

The sound of his voice jolted Marcus out of his musings and caused him to focus on what was outside the window. "It looks like an airship. I wonder who it could be; probably the new director. I was told he would be coming to inspect the lab and to demolish the complex."

Sephiroth said nothing to that revelation and moved to the window and watched the airship move closer.

XXXXXX

_Aboard the Sierra _

Cloud stood in front of the windows of the bridge but he didn't see the passing landscape. He was occupied with his call to Rufus.

"You shouldn't have any problems getting in. You clearances are already in place. Just make sure that this complex is demolished. All of the valuable items have been removed," stated Rufus through the phone.

"Okay. Are there any scientists left here?"

"One, he was there to monitor the specimens until your arrival. The man volunteered to stay and continue some personal research," was the reply.

"Thanks Rufus. You're still paying for taking on this job. We'll discuss that once I'm back in Edge," Cloud said before hanging up on Rufus's laughter.

Cloud focused on the scene out the window. The land of Wutai moved closer and Cloud prepared himself to see his ex-lover again.

Vincent watched Cloud's impassive face as the ship approached the continent. The red-cloaked man wondered what was passing through his young friend's mind. For himself he knew that he was nervous about meeting his son for the first time. Would he be anything like him or be more like his mother? Maybe his son would hate him and want nothing to do with him. Pushing his thoughts aside, Vincent moved to stand by his husband.

"All right everyone, we will be landing in 5 minutes. I want a total check of the systems and to be ready for take-off in 2 hours. Don't disappoint me, boys," boomed the blond pilot.

Just as he finished talking the airship landed outside of the Shinra compound; Vincent and Cloud headed towards the exit and prepared to enter the compound.

_Meanwhile,_

Marcus watched the airship land and made some final adjustments to his clothing. He wanted to make a good impression on the new director and hoped he would have the opportunity to talk to him about restarting and restructuring the science department and the SOLDIER program.

The professor stopped his fidgeting when he saw two figures exit the ship. They were easily distinguishable, one had on a red cloak and the other golden blond hair that glinted in the morning sun.

Seeing that hair color, dread formed in the pit of his stomach. Marcus had only seen hair that color on one person. As the blond moved closer, Marcus could see that the man's hair stood up in gravity defying angles.

That feeling of dread coalesced into horror and pain. Marcus knew then that this man was his son. His wife had lied to him and had the town midwife confirm it. His heart broke and he knew that this meeting was not going to be easy. Breathing deeply Marcus schooled his features and prepared to meet his son.

Cloud and Vincent stopped in front to the scientist. Vincent examined the man's features and wondered how this man had gotten here. The last he saw of him he was in one of Hojo's cages at the Nibelhiem lab.

"Hello Professor," Cloud said, "I understand that you volunteered to stay and pursue some personal research. I'm sorry but I was not given your name."

Marcus shook a little at the youth's voice; it sounded so much like his father's. It made him wish that he could have seen him as he grew and changed. Realizing that he was waiting for an answer, Marcus replied, "Marcus Knight. It is a pleasure to meet you." The scientist held out his hand and waited for the blond to shake it.

Cloud felt like he had been hit with his bike. The man's name was the same as his father's. It had to be a coincidence. Cloud took a good look at the scientist and felt another jolt when he looked into the man's eyes. They were his. Cloud looked at those eyes in the mirror every day and seeing them in this stranger's face broke open something inside him.

Watching the shock and pain in Cloud's face, Vincent decided to ask the man some questions.

"Well Marcus it's been a long time. I didn't expect to see you here," the red-eyed man said. Vincent's words broke the silence between the two men and caused them both to look at him. Marcus and Cloud were both grateful that Vincent spoke. They had no idea what to say to each other or how to proceed.

Vincent merely raised an eyebrow at the men and head into the facility. That gesture startled Marcus and reminded him that Sephiroth was inside.

"We can continue this inside," the professor said and he turned and led the way to the living quarters.

Once in his quarters, Marcus gestured for the men to sit. "I know this is a shock for you but," he began but he was cut off.

"A shock, that's all you think this is, a fucking shock," Cloud said in a voice filled with anger, "You abandon my mother and I and all you can say is that this is a shock."

Marcus was hurt by the anger he heard in his son's voice. He realized once he saw him that Elfreda had told Cloud that he had deserted them and wanted nothing to do with him. It saddened him that his wife felt it necessary to do all this just to be rid of him.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to demean what you feel but I was told that you and your mother died at birth," the scientist stated, "I left Nibelhiem and never looked back."

Cloud looked at the man and did not believe a word. His mother would never lie and she certainly wouldn't lie to him.

Abruptly Cloud stood and said, "I don't care what excuses and lies you have to say. I'm going to examine the lab and destroy this place once I'm done. You can ride with us back to Edge but don't speak to me." With that Cloud exited the apartment and waited for the other two men to join him.

Vincent watched the whole scene and said nothing. He felt the scientist's pain at his son's rejection and he hoped that his meeting with his son went better.

Marcus numbly walked to the bedroom door of the apartment and knocked. Once the door opened he said, "You can come out now. I think he will take seeing you better right now." After making that announcement, Marcus left the apartment to show Cloud the labs.

Sephiroth walked out of the bedroom and entered the living room. He was surprised to see Vincent standing there. The silver-haired man was at a loss for words. He wanted so much to see his father in the flesh that he was paralyzed by indecision. Unable to form words he went to the red-cloaked man and looked him in the eyes.

Vincent paid no attention to Marcus as he walked down the hall to the bedroom. So he was startled when the man spoke and the bedroom door opened. Turning to see who was in the room, Vincent was stunned to see Sephiroth come out of the bedroom.

The gunman was even more amazed when the former general walked straight to him and looked in his eyes. Unable to speak, Vincent in a rare gesture reached out and hugged his son.

Startled Sephiroth returned the hug and was glad that his father didn't hate him. He knew what havoc and destruction his clones had caused and he was afraid that this man would hate him and reject him.

At that moment Cloud reentered the apartment and saw the two men hugging. He was angered and hurt that the man who was his father had not said anything about Sephiroth. 'Just one more betrayal in a long line of them,' the blond thought.

Clearing his throat, "Well isn't this a happy moment. Vincent since we found what we came for let's go. I'm going to cast Comet2 on this place once we leave." After saying that Cloud turned to leave the apartment; a smooth baritone voice stopped him, "Wait, Cloud. I …," "Don't say anything yet. I don't think I'm ready to talk to you." So saying Cloud left and headed back to the _Sierra._

XXXXXX

_**A/N: I am so evil. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Everyone gets to deal with the emotional fallout. Will our heroes recover or will they fall into darkness.**_

_**Vincent: You're just being dramatic. There was no need to say all that. **_

_**Sephiroth: Dad's right. You really didn't need to go there. Your readers are going to hurt you for that.**_

_**Me: No they won't they love me.**_

_**Vincent: We'll see what the reviews say.**_

_**Me: Please review. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. I really want to know what you think. Thanks for reading.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Reunion

By Keedra2173

_**A/N: Welcome back everyone. Sorry about the wait but I wanted this chapter to be really good. I've decided to break the emotional stuff up because it was too much to write at once. This first one deals with Cloud and Marcus and how this scientist came to believe Cloud was dead. **_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your thoughts and criticism helped me shape this chapter and the flow of my story. Thanks again.**_

XXXXXX

Chapter 9

Cloud stood on the deck of the _Sierra_ and looked out at the Shinra lab. He wasn't sure how he felt about finding his ex-lover or his father. The blond felt confused, hurt, and angry; every time he looked at the complex, he felt an unreasonable rage.

The swordsman touched one of the green materia in his bracer and cast Comet2. Cloud watched has the meteors reduced he buildings to rubble. Once the spell ran its course, the blond cast Fire3 and reduced the remaining structures to ash.

Cloud stared at the smoking hole for another minute, then turned and entered the airship. He realized that emotionally he was not ready to deal with the situation. Further he knew he had no choice. He had to decide which situation he needed to deal with first.

XXX

Marcus paced the confines the conference room. He wasn't sure how to approach his son. It was hard. He didn't want to destroy Cloud's image of his mother but he wanted a relationship with his son. He couldn't get that without revealing the events that transpired before he was born.

Marcus turned and saw Cloud standing in the doorway. He was unsure what to do. Standing before him was the child he thought dead. For nearly 30 years he mourned his son and wife. Looking at Cloud, Marcus could see that the boy looked just like his grandfather. He even got the crazy, gravity-defying hair. It was almost funny, if not for the situation they were in, Marcus would tell Cloud that. Maybe one day he would.

"Well, do you have anything to say about where you have been? Why did you leave?" Cloud asked as he moved towards the table.

Marcus smiled sadly, "I'm not sure where to start. I didn't know you were alive. I left because I couldn't stay in Nibelhiem. Not after being told you were both dead."

Cloud merely looked at Marcus. He didn't' say anything just stared. In his eyes you could see the years of pain and scars left from his life. What would have been different if he had a father growing up? "That doesn't explain much. Why did you think my mother and I were dead? Was there some kind of accident," the blond questioned.

Marcus looked inward and decided to tell his story from the beginning. "It's hard to know where to start. Since you knew where the facility was, I assume you have Hojo's notes," Cloud nodded and the scientists continued, "Then you know I spent time in his care. My ability to absorb mako is what helped him fix the problems with the SOLDIER program." It was hard for Marcus to look at his son, he didn't want to see the look of disgust or pity the blonde's eyes. Of course, if he had looked he would not have seen pity but understanding and shared pain.

"After I escaped, I returned to my home in Nibelhiem with my wife. I found out that I'd been missing for several months and she had almost given up. Once I was back it was like I never left. Elfreda welcomed me and we continued our life. After 5 years I thought Hojo had forgotten about me. Your mother was in her last month or so of pregnancy and we were planning for you." Marcus paused; he needed a moment to control his pain and anger. Even knowing that he was lied to, he still loved her.

"Go on, I want to hear more," said Cloud. The blond had listened and was confused. If his parents were so happy why would his dad leave?

"Of course," the scientist sighed, "I found out that Hojo was going to be coming through town. He was planning on moving his lab to Midgar. I didn't want him to see me or Elfreda. He knew I was married and being Hojo, he would have wanted to check on Elfreda and see if she had heard from me. It would have been the quickest way to get me back. Most of his work on the NIBELHIEM experiment had been conducted by me and he would have wanted my gift to add to the JENOVA project. When I went missing and escaped he stopped working on it and he hadn't been to town in a while."

Taking a deep breath Marcus went on, "Once we knew that Hojo would be coming through town, I wanted to leave. Your mother wouldn't have it. Nibelhiem was her home and she wasn't going to leave. We had an argument. It was the first about what we should do and it was not the last. Every week we argued about leaving. Soon we started in about the time I was gone and what happened to me. I told her you see. I couldn't lie or say nothing. She threw that in my face during most of the fights. Calling me a freak and a monster. During the last fight I told her that you would likely have the ability. It has been in my family for generations, every Knight through our family history has had the ability to absorb mako. It has never skipped anyone. Elfreda hit me then. She said her child would not be a freak and that she would kill you herself if that happened." The pain of those words and how they affected him, echoed in Marcus's voice.

"I couldn't believe what I heard. It hurt more than anything else she said. After screaming that at me, she grabbed her stomach and water flowed over the floor. I rushed her to the midwife and paced waiting for the birth to be over. After about 4 hours, the midwife came out and told me you were both dead."

Marcus finished speaking and sat at the table with his head in his arms. Cloud watched the man's shoulders shake and listened to the muffled sobs. It hurt the blond to hear this man cry. It had to have been incredibly painful to live all this time thinking that your family was dead and then find out that not only were they alive but lied to you about it.

Cloud stood and walked over to the scientist. He placed his hand on the man's shoulder and gave a squeeze. "I can understand your pain. I have had loved ones die. To find out that someone you loved lied to you. That is the most painful thing I could think of," the blond paused, "I'm not saying I can forgive you now but I do understand." With those final words, Cloud left the conference room and went to his cabin. He wanted to be alone to think about what he had been told and to sort the truth from the lies. If the story Marcus told was true, then his mother had lied to him as well. He was so angry and hurt. He wanted to destroy something or someone. Knowing that his father may not have left him and that his mother was not who he thought she was tore a hole in his heart, soul, and his belief in who he was.

He needed time and space. However the blond knew that he would not get it. There was one more person who had hurt him that he needed to speak to but he needed to deal with the emotions his father stirred in him first.

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Well what did you think? I had hard time with this because I don't do well with emotions. Please let me know. **_

_**In the next chapter, we get to see how Vincent and Sephiroth are getting along. Stay tuned.**_

_**Review Please.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Reunion

By Keedra2173

XXXXXX

_**A/N: I'M SORRY! It's been a long few weeks. I didn't mean for that to happen. Please don't kill me. I have reasons for the delays. One, I have been working on homework for class and I haven't had time to write. Two, it's all Raine Lemura's fault. I had this chapter ready and I was working on the next when she sent me a really good idea and outline for it. Cloud and Seph didn't want to do it my way anymore. So I decided to do a little fixing and that delayed it even more. **_

_**Sephiroth: Why are you blaming Raine? You made the decision to delay.**_

_**Me: I know but this way she gets the credit too. You can't take credit without blame so there.**_

_**Sephiroth: I see. Well you outline was stupid but maybe you'll do better. **_

_**Me: Thanks, I love your confidence in me.**_

_**Sephiroth: So, when can I have my Cloudy?**_

_**Cloud: What? What do you mean have?**_

_**Me: What it sounds like. I'm thinking of a lemon.**_

_**Cloud: You can't. I'm still mad at him.**_

_**Me: I don't know why you think you get a say, Cloud. You do what I tell you or I'll put you back in the lab. Now do the disclaimer.**_

_**Cloud: Keedra does not own FFVII or any other brand mentioned in this fic. If she did, she wouldn't be broke.**_

XXXXXX

Chapter 10

Vincent stood on the control deck of the _Sierra_. He watched his son stare out the windows. He was unsure what he should say or even how to approach the silver-haired man. There were so many things that he wanted to say but after that emotional hug in at the complex. Vincent hadn't been able to talk to this son again.

"_You accomplish nothing staring at him, my host," said Chaos, "Talk to him. He does not hold a grudge. He learned much while in the Lifestream."_

This startled Vincent, _**"I didn't realize that you spoke with him."**_

"_It was while we were imprisoned, my immortalis. He was wandering and stumble upon us. He was very sad and angry that he could not be with his love. I did some investigation I figured out he wasn't actually dead but comatose and in a mako tank."_

"_**That's interesting. I didn't know you could leave my mind that way."**_

"_I can't leave but I can move in the Lifestream. This is getting you no closer to talking with your son. Stop stalling and go over there," with those final words Chaos went silent._

Once Vincent was standing next to his son, he was again lost for words.

"I was wondering why you never tried to fight for me," Sephiroth asked, "Despite what Hojo said I knew he wasn't my father. And I always thought that my father approved of what Hojo was doing. Otherwise why would he allow it?"

"I would understand that you were angry with me. I would have stopped it if I could have. After Hojo and Lucrecia finished with me, they locked me in a coffin and I could not escape," whispered Vincent, "If I could change the past I would but we must move on. I will wait until you are ready to forgive but know I will always be there for you."

Vincent turned to walk back to his husband. He knew that it would take time for his son to forgive him. Turning once more to look at Sephiroth, the gunman spoke once more, "I did try to stop the experiments when I first found out she was pregnant. When I protested too loud, Hojo shot me. The next thing I remember is waking up on a lab table. You can guess what happened after that." With that Vincent turned once again to leave.

Sephiroth was unsure of what else to say. For many years he thought his father hadn't wanted him and thought that he gave him to Hojo. To find out that his father actually tried to save him and ended up in that madman's clutches; made him feel loved.

"I don't blame you for what happened. It makes me feel better to know that you tried to stop him," said the silver-haired man.

Sephiroth studied the red-cloaked gunman. He could see himself in Vincent. The shape of his face and in the way he moved. He recognized the quirk of the lips when something was amusing. He even realized their sense of humor was similar after hearing Vincent talking to his husband. For so long he thought that he was alone and had no family; now he had his father and a chance to build a new family with Cloud.

"That means more than I can say," said Vincent, "For a long time, I punished myself for sins and transgressions that were not mine. It took a very special person to make me see that I did all I could and that I can only atone for my actions." Once he finished speaking, Vincent laid his hand and Sephiroth and gave a small squeeze. The gunman turned and went to find his husband.

That small gesture combined with the words conveyed so much to Sephiroth. The feelings in those words made him understand that he was not responsible for what the clones had done.

With that thought and resolve, Sephiroth left the control deck in search of Cloud.

XXXXXX

_**A/N: I hope it was all you hoped for. It took sometime but I think I did a good job. **_

_**Vincent: Why must you bring Chaos into this? I'm getting tired of him talking in my head.**_

_**Chaos: I like that I get to be in the story. At least she doesn't let Hellmasker out.**_

_**Vincent: -.-**_

_**Me: Would you to shut up. The readers like Chaos so he gets to be in the story. If you don't like it talk to the readers.**_

_**Vincent: ^.^. I guess if the readers like it.**_

_**Chaos: THANKS VINNIE! **_**(**_**glomphs Vincent**_**)**

**Vincent: **_**(struggles out of Chaos's grip)**_** Please review and let us know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

Reunion

By Keedra2173

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Here's another chapter to apologize for the delay in posting. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted and added this story to their favorites. Credit and special thanks for this chapter goes to Raine Lemura. She wrote it, I just tweaked it a little. Thanks Raine, your idea was so good that I just decided to use it all. **_

XXXXXX

Chapter 11

Cloud was a walking, breathing torrent of emotions. He was angry, anguished and confused. He hadn't felt this way since the mind manipulation at the temple of the Ancients. Not only was his father alive, but his ex-lover as well. He didn't know what to think of the situation. He ran to the deck of the Sierra and looked at the full moon. At that moment, the wall that he built around himself shattered like a pane of glass. His tears ran hotly down his cheeks and his blood boiled. His body shook in silent rage, and his heart pounded in his ears. His memory ripped at him like angry claws into his flesh…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**A seven year old Cloud tip-toed out of his bed to get a snack and heard sobbing from the living room. He peeked around the doorway and saw his mother slumped forward and looking drawn. She held a picture in her lap. Cloud crept to his mother's side and stroked her hair. She looked him with her tear streaked face and reddened eyes and hugged him.**_

_**"Mommy, who's that man..?" Cloud asked as he pointed to the picture. His mother looked at the picture and sighed, ruffling his hair.**_

_**"That's your Daddy."**_

_**"Where is he?"**_

_**"He left us….before you were born."**_

_**"Why?" Cloud asked, "Why did he leave Mommy?" His mother never answered. Instead she picked him up and brought him back to his room….  
><strong>_

Cloud tried to shake himself out of memory lane but that wasn't happening….

_**Cloud watched as Zack was sliced down by a maddened Sephiroth and watched as Jenova's head was ripped from her mummified carcass. His heart pounded in his ears and his blood boiled through his body as he picked up Zack's discarded Buster Sword and ran his beloved through. He couldn't control the scream that ripped from his lips or the tears that ran down his face. He never felt such betrayal. He LOVED this man and by cutting down Zack, and breaking his heart, he couldn't forgive…**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Cloud…." A deep silky baritone voice called out softly from behind him. His spine went rigid and his heart raced. He didn't have to look to see who was behind him. The presence was felt through every cell in his being. His throat went dry and his knuckles went white. Although he didn't hear him, he knew that the former General had walked up and stood right next to him.

"Cloud, I know that you're angry with me. The clone used my memories and feelings to hurt you. He made you believe that I no longer loved you and that I had betrayed you. Even worse he used my feelings of being separate and inhuman as a justification to destroy the world. I never stopped loving you Cloud. I wanted to protect you, I wanted so much. I wanted to live a normal life, have a family, to be loved and be at peace. With you, I saw the life I wanted….I can't excuse my clones and hell I won't. If I could I would take Hojo's heart and present to you on a silver platter. I would give you the world if you let me."

"Why didn't you help us? Why weren't you there when I NEEDED YOU?" Cloud roared. "I WENT THROUGH HELL SUFFERING AND YOUR ASS WAS IN A FUCKIN' MAKO TANK! YOU THINK I'M HAPPY? DID YOU THINK I WOULD BE ALL SMILES AND OPEN ARMS?"

"I didn't have a choice in the matter in being in a Mako tank." Sephiroth said. "I injected with a sedative during my monthly evaluation. You more than anybody knows that Hojo loved to inject me with experimental serums and viruses. How was I supposed to know that he had finally developed a sleeping drug that worked on me?"

"And when you woke up? Why didn't you try to escape and find me?"

"I couldn't. One of the specimens he splice me with had the ability to absorb mako like you and when Hojo put me in the tank, the recessed ability activated and tried to absorb the mako in the tank. Hojo was delighted and pumped in more mako. It was too much for my body to handle and my mind was severed from it. I woke up in the Lifestream."

"Why did he do it? Why did he need to replace you with a clone? That's something I don't get. That clone did almost everything perfectly. But there were still some problems with. I got that from the lab reports. Hojo was pleased with it in many respects but he couldn't give it all your abilities and strength. So why the switch," asked Cloud. It was something he wondered while reading the reports. It seemed unnecessary.

"He had to. I wouldn't do what he and Jenova wanted. I was strong enough that I could control her. Everything that happened with the clone I was supposed to do but because of some mutation in my cells, I could control and block Jenova," the silverette said.

Cloud looked at his ex-lover and knew that made senses. Sephiroth was a strong-willed individual. Being raised in a lab and experimented upon for you entire life you would either break or develop a mind and a will strong enough to keep anyone out of you.

"I see. There is still no excuse. The clone used your memories and it showed me that you have the capacity to act in such a way to me. I can't trust you with my heart. Not knowing that there is a part of you that feels like that clone did," the blond said in a voice coated in ice.

"How the hell did you get so cold?"

"I learned from the best." Cloud said with a sneer. "You took my heart and even though it was not you who broke it; it was still tremendously painful. The fact that a clone did it without thinking twice doesn't mean I'm ready to forgive you. You've going to have to win it all back." With that Cloud stormed off. Sephiroth watched him leave and looked down. He couldn't believe how much his little Cloud had changed. He remembered Cloud being happy and affectionate…this one was dark and cold.

He said I have to win it all back. So be it. With that the ex-General left the deck of the Sierra with a plan in mind and determination in his heart. If there was one thing he loved, it was a challenge. 

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Well what did you guys think? I loved it. Let me know what you think and be sure that you tell Raine what an awesome job she did. Like I said at the beginning I just tweaked it to fit the story better but she wrote it.**_

_**Please Review. Please.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Reunion

By Keedra2173

XXXXXX

_**A/N: I'm back everyone. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted, and added this story to their favorites. I want to give a special Thank you to Raine Lemura for giving me ideas on how to continue this story and for letting me throw ideas at her. Sorry they don't bounce more. Another Special Thank you to Subaru for pointing out that I was missing a whole paragraph in Chapter 10, I fixed it just for you.**_

Chapter 12

Marcus walked up behind Sephiroth. He had only wanted to get some air and decide how best to approach Cloud again. He had heard the last part of the conversation and he wanted to know more about how the silverette controlled J-cells.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop," the scientist stated, "Give him some time. He is very much like his mother; she could stay angry and hold a grudge for a long time."

Sephiroth glance at the shorter man but said nothing. He was planning on how to win Cloud back. He knew Cloud was not easy; hell he had a hard time getting him to go out with him in the first place. Being raised in a lab is not good for social skills, without Zack, the silverette was unsure on how to reach his love.

The two men stood in silence for a little bit before Marcus spoke again, "You told Cloud that Hojo switched you with a clone because you could control Jenova, do you know how that happened. In almost every interaction between J-cells and other creatures the cells usually wind up in control. The only exception was your cells, the S-cells; I couldn't figure out why but I do know it was a mutation caused by the introduction of my cells to your body."

"Really I don't know why. I knew he was upset though. The first time I heard Jenova was when I was a child and she sounded everything a loving mother should be. She soothed me after painful or humiliating tests. It wasn't until I saw her body the first time that she started saying evil and hateful things;" Sephiroth began, "After that she kept showing me images of destruction and genocide…."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Six-year old Sephiroth awoke from another nightmare of death and destruction. The once soothing voice now spoke of hatred and death. It now tried to tell him he was a god and that he need to kill those who would treat him so. **_

_**Even at such a young age, Sephiroth could tell when someone was lying to him. He knew that this voice had another purpose for telling him these things and that what she wanted would not just destroy Gaia but him as well.**_

_**Turning his mind towards the voice, the silverette spoke to her for the first time, "I will not do what you want. I am not a thing to be controlled and I will not destroy this world just to satisfy some agenda of yours. I don't know who you are but with your words you have shown that you are a threat to Gaia and I will one day find you and destroy you."**_

_**With those words, the boy closed his mind to the voice and forced her into silence. 'That takes care of that. She won't be speaking to anything for a while,' with that thought the six-year old lay back on his bed and went back to sleep.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Marcus stared in awe as the silver-haired man finished his story. He knew that this man was powerful but to be able to do such a thing as a child. The scientist was pleased to know that his son had someone so strong to take care of him. Of course, said person would need to get passed the blonde's defenses but Marcus thought he could help.

"Well if you want to win Cloud back, start off with a thoughtful 'I'm sorry' gift. Give him something you know he'll love or that he's been looking for," Marcus said, "That usually worked on his mother and it gave me a chance to beg."

Sephiroth looked at Marcus before nodding his head. The silverette had a good idea of what to give Cloud. He had seen Fenrir and he remembered when the bike was only a schematic and parts. The bike was probably not complete because Cloud needed the _Sierra_ to get to Wutai. Sephiroth's lips shaped into a smug smile as he thought about where the parts to finish the bike were; he needed to retrieve Masamune anyway and he could get those parts while he was there. It would be a great way to have time to talk to Cloud; he would be able to spend time with him when he was putting the new parts on the bike. The silverette just hoped that they weren't too rusted to use.

XXXXXX

Rufus Shinra looked out of the windows of his office. He was disturbed that he hadn't heard from Cloud yet. It wasn't unusual but he expected the swordsman to contact him in order to yell and rant about what had been done to Sephiroth. Everyone at the company had known about the relationship and they were all shocked when it ended. Perhaps Cloud was still dealing with finding his lover alive.

Rufus turned from the window and say at his desk; just as he started some paperwork, the phone rang.

"Shinra."

"_Rufus, did you know that my friends and I were chasing a clone 7 years ago? Did you know that the remnants were clones created to give Jenova the ability to resurrect that clone,"_ asked the voice on the other end.

"Hello Cloud. I knew about the clone but I didn't know about the remnants until Kadaj showed me at Healin," Rufus said, "I guess you have had time to read all the reports. Then you know that we have found and destroyed all of the labs, including the facility under Midgar."

"_I know. However keep in mind that human experimentation stops. If I find at any point that you have approved any such project I will kill you and tear this company to the ground_," with Cloud hung up.

Placing the phone in the cradle, Rufus pressed his steepled fingers to his mouth. He knew that putting Cloud in charge of the science department would be the best idea. Later he would inform the swordsman that all decisions had to be submitted by him first.

XXXXXX

Tifa gazed out on her friends and family who were gathered in the bar. It had been sometime since anyone had heard from Cloud and Vincent. Cid sent updates on their location but that was it. The brunette knew they were in Wutai but not much else.

'I wonder what was in those reports, that Cloud needed to go to Wutai,' she thought.

Just then Raphael ran up to the bar, "Mama, when is Uncle Cid gonna be here? I wanna go flying."

"He said that they'll be here in a few days. There were some issues in cleaning out the lab. Why don't you ask Auntie Shera to take you flying," the woman said to her son.

"No, she won't let me pilot like Uncle Cid," with that statement the boy ran back to play with his siblings.

Shaking her head, Tifa started to walk from behind the bar when the phone rang.

"Seventh Heaven, Tifa speaking."

"_Hi Tifa, its Cloud."_

"Cloud, where are you, are you okay, when are you coming home," the brunette rapidly fired questions silenced the rest of the bar.

Barret and Reno dropped their drinks and turned towards the phone. Rude and Yuffie stopped arguing about the best places to find materia and Shera, Marlene, and Denzel stopped playing their game with the kids.

"We're flying back to Edge now. We should be there in a few hours. Cid's planning on testing the new engine modifications."

"Okay but are you all right. Your voice sounds funny."

"_I know. I need to tell you something. The reason I went to the lab in Wutai w as to retrieve Sephiroth. He's alive."_

Tifa dropped the phone. All the anger and pain that she thought had been resolved and put to rest rushed back to her. She could once again feel the heat and flames of Nibelhiem and the steel blade of Sephiroth's sword as it slide into her. With her head full of nightmares and pain, Tifa ran to the back of the bar and up the stairs to Cloud's apartment. She couldn't stay and talk to any of them right now.

Rude dashed after Tifa as she ran for the bar. He didn't know what Cloud said to cause her such pain but he had not seen that look since before they had Gabriel and Raphael.

Reno ran to the phone, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO HER?"

"_I told her that Sephiroth is alive and that I rescued him from the lab in Wutai. I need you to tell the rest of the team. We'll be in Edge in a few hours,"_ with that Cloud hung up.

Reno looked at the dead phone. Replacing it on the base, he turned to the rest of the bar. 'Just like Cloud to leave the dirty work to someone else,' the red-head thought.

Gathering himself, he spoke to his friends gathered around, "Cloud found Sephiroth alive and their going to be here in a few hours."

There was a shocked silence with that announcement. Shera was watching her husband and was gathering the children and leaving the bar. She would take them to the _Highwind_ and let them play there. The lab-coated woman knew that Barret would tell her what happened later.

The door had barely closed behind Shera and Tifa's children when Barret and Denzel exploded in a round of cursing.

"WHAT DA FUCK IS HE THINKIN'? THAT FUCKER WAS INSANE AND HE'S BRINGING AROUD CHILDREN. STUPID, MOTHERFUKCIN', SPIKEY-HEADED BASTARD," screamed Barret.

Denzel's cursing was much the same as Barrett's but on a quieter scale.

Yuffie's eyes went wide and then hardened. She would look into Sephiroth's eyes before making a decision but he had been the one to break Wutai and make here people bow to Shinra. The ninja would always fight against Sephiroth for that reason.

Reno watched all this impassively. He and the other Turks knew that it was the original Sephiroth in the lab and that there were no more clones. The red-headed Turk watched the various reactions of his friends and decided to try and calm them before Cloud got here.

"Ya know that the Wutai lab hasn't been active for 12 years. It was shut down shortly before the Nibelhiem Incident," Reno's words silenced everyone.

As the assemble group turned to him, Reno waited until he had everyone's attention, "Yup, that's right. The Sephiroth you chased after was a clone. This guy is all original."

The silence after that statement was deafening. All of these friends had the same thought, 'Would this Sephiroth go insane too?'

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Well what did you think? I felt the need to have almost everyone together to get the news. What did you think of Tifa's reaction? I felt kinda mean and I wanted to show that Rude really gets her and that he loves her no matter what.**_

_**Cloud: You could have let me tell them in person. This way seems cowardly.**_

_**Me: Cloud, if you had done it in person they would have tried to say you were brainwashed and being controlled. Not to mention that Tifa has a blind spot when it comes to you. She does love Rude but you've actually never told her you weren't interested.**_

_**Cloud: Hmm, you maybe right. I'll correct that in the next chapter.**_

_**Me: Really, that would be great. Just don't run off anywhere. I'm gonna need you for the next chappie, okay.**_

_**Cloud: Okay. Please review and let us know what you think.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Reunion

By Keedra2173

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Welcome back. Here is a new chapter for you guys. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and added this story to their favorites. Special thanks to Raine Lemura for all her help and encouragement.**_

XXXXXX

Chapter 13

Cloud stared at his phone. He knew that calling and relaying the news was cowardly but he knew his friends. Tifa and Yuffie were both going to flip and he honestly wanted them to have the breakdowns over with. He was having problems dealing with his own emotions and he didn't want to deal with their emotional fall out. Now he needed to let Vincent and Cid know that they needed a plan on how to keep their friends from killing Sephiroth.

Leaving the deck, Cloud went to the control room. "Hey Cid, Vincent can one of you find Sephiroth. We need to talk about what will happen when we get to Edge. I called Tifa and Rufus and let them know what's been going on."

"I'll look for my son. I have a good idea where he is," with those words the gunman left the room and headed for the deck.

Cid and Cloud both left as well and went to the conference room.

Vincent walked down the corridors leading to the engine room. Seeing Sephiroth and his mannerisms was like looking in a mirror. Knowing himself, he figured the silverette would like a moment alone; in a place where he wouldn't be disturbed.

As the gunman entered the room, he saw a silver flash. Turning towards the flash, he saw Sephiroth moving through several katas. He did not hold his sword but his form was fluid and graceful. Vincent stood and watched for a while; he was awed by his son's movements. Each step flowed easily from one to the other. The gunman didn't wish to interrupt this moment of solitude. He understood what it was to lose yourself in something you loved. He had those moments when watching Cid sleep or when cleaning his guns.

"**It is interesting how alike you two are. When we battled the clone there was none of these little quirks and mannerisms. It was very mechanical and rigid. He however moves like a predator. I feel sorry for the creature he decides to hunt," **Chaos spoke while looking at the silverette move. The demon had only seen such movement and grace in his host. It was nice to know that his immortalis had left something of himself in the world.

"_I do believe you are right. He will hunt and never give in. If he had followed what Hojo and Jenova wanted, we would not have been able to stop him. The only reason he would have hesitated would have been Cloud and even then that would not have been enough,"_ agreed Vincent.

Pushing further thoughts from his mind, the gunman cleared his throat.

Sephiroth turned towards the sound that echoed in the room. Standing on the stairs was his father. He eyed the gunman, wondering what Vincent wanted with him. He was pleased to know his father and know that he wasn't abandoned but being raised in a lab made interaction with him hard. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to act. Pushing that thought aside, Sephiroth started up the steps towards the ravenette.

"I came to tell that Cloud wishes to speak with us in the conference room. He has told the rest of our friends about you and wants to discuss how to handle them when we get to Edge," Vincent said this as Sephiroth reached the top of the steps.

"Okay. Question, how did you find me? I was pretty sure no one would think to look here first," asked the silverette.

"I come here sometimes to think and be alone. Not as often before I married Cid but sometimes. It is a good place to think and be at peace. I figured you would come here to plan your courtship of Cloud," the gunman responded.

That response caused a small smile to grace Sephiroth's face. He hadn't noticed how much he resembled his father until that statement. He had wanted somewhere to think and be at peace to plan. It was remarkable how never knowing someone, you could become so much like them.

"Well let's go then. I have something I need to get before we reach Edge anyway. I think it'll be a good first step in courting Cloud," Sephiroth said.

Once he finished speaking, the two men left the engine room and headed for the meeting.

XXXXXX

_7__th__ Heaven, Edge_

Tifa was angry. She thought she worked through these feelings when the remnants were defeated. To know that the man responsible for the death of her father and the burning of her home was alive; it erased the last few years of contentment. She would be satisfied until he was dead and once more a bad memory.

After she had left the bar, Tifa went outside to the gym she and Cloud had built. Deciding she needed to work off some of the rage. Changing from her bar clothes to her workout clothes, Tifa went inside to a punching bag. She went through a warm-up, once she felt ready; she proceeded to attack the bag. Unleashing a series of punches and kicks, Tifa beat on the bag. Losing all sense of her surroundings she worked her anger into her fists.

Rude stood back and watched as his wife decimated the workout bag. Knowing her so well the bald man just watched. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk to her until she calmed down a little. Watching the brunette move and attack the bag, brought back memories of when he first saw her. Even memories of the first time he fought her. Even though they were on opposite sides it was amazing to watch her. Rude admired her style and once he got to know her personality he fell for her hard.

After a while, Rude noticed that she was slowing down and not landing as many hits. Once Tifa stopped moving, Rude approached her.

"Do you feel better," asked Rude, "I know that this is a shock and that you're angry but give Cloud a chance to explain. He may have a good reason."

Tifa looked at her husband. He was always there, always ready to comfort her. He had never let her down and that fact the he was being reasonable even when she knew that he was just as angry. That was what made her fall for him his steadfastness and understanding of her.

"A little but I don't want to meet them here. Could you call Cloud and tell him that we'll meet him on the _Sierra,"_ Tifa said.

"Sure, I can do that. You should talk to the kids, Especially Gab and Raph. They need to understand what's happening," once he finished speaking Rude pulled out his phone to call Cloud.

XXXXXX

Sephiroth and Vincent entered the conference room and took seats at the table. Cloud watched as the two men settle next to each other. You could see so many similarities in movement. Sephiroth's facial features were the same as Vincent's even some of their mannerisms were the same.

Cloud's thoughts were interrupted by the theme from _Star Wars_, "Strife."

"_Hey Cloud, it's Rude. Tifa said that she doesn't want the meeting at the bar. She would prefer it to happen on the ship,"_ came a baritone through the phone.

"Okay. Cid says we'll be landing in 4 hours. We'll park close to the _Highwind,_" said Cloud. All he heard was a click as he finished speaking. 'Guess he's upset,' was Cloud's thought.

Putting his phone away, the blond looked up and saw everyone watching him. He blushed a little and started talking, "That was Rude, and Tifa wants to meet here. She doesn't want it at the bar."

Sephiroth nodded. He could understand that. The bar was the girl's home and she wouldn't tolerate someone she saw as an enemy in that space voluntarily.

"I think the best way to handle my friends is to show them the lab reports and to explain what had happened," Cloud stated, "Yuffie may be a problem though."

Cid and Vincent both nodded. They loved the little ninja but the one subject she was totally unreasonable about was the Wutai War. Her anger about the defeat of her people was without boundaries.

"I am unfamiliar with this person. I assume that she is Wutain," queried Sephiroth.

"Yes, she is the Crown Princess. After the war she focused on obtaining material in order to free her country from Shinra's control," answer Vincent.

"That means she's gonna attack first and ask questions later," stated Cid, "I mean, that little bugger is one of the best trained ninjas in the world. She ain't comin' from the front."

Vincent nodded and looked with some concern at this son. He knew that the silverette was a good hand to hand fighter but would he be able to sense someone coming from behind.

Seeing the worry on Vincent's face, Sephiroth was surprised and pleased. He had not ever had someone he considered a father look at him in such a way. Wanting to reassure him, the silverette spoke, "Do not worry. No one has ever been able to sneak up on me. With the enhancements and genetic manipulations that Hojo did, it's virtually impossible. Only Cloud would be able to and even then I would probably sense him at the last minute."

Vincent quirked a disbelieving eyebrow but kept any further worries to himself, "You said that you needed to retrieve something before we reached Edge, correct?"

"Yes, it won't affect the arrival time. I'll leave now and be back in a couple hours," with those words Sephiroth teleported away.

The occupants of the conference room were shocked. They hadn't realized that the silverette had the powers of his clone.

Shaking himself from his shock, Cloud looked at the place where Sephiroth was. He had forgotten so much. He should have remembered that ability from before.

XXXXXX

_Burned ruins of Banora_

Sephiroth appeared at the gravesite for two of his best friends. The stone marker was placed in the center of the orchard that once belonged to Genesis's parents. Even though he knew Zack had killed them, he couldn't help but hope that they were alive somewhere and happy together. Their friendship was one of the reasons he was able to learn to live with his emotions. Listening to Gen's endless _Loveless_ quotes and Angeal's gentle insistence that he take care of himself, were the cornerstones of his world.

Their defection had caused a huge whole to open. He would have gone with them, if they had asked. He held no love for Shinra and the fact that they left him behind hurt. Mako green-eyes looked at the monument a moment longer and then the silver-haired man turned away.

Walking for several minutes, Sephiroth came upon a bench. He had constructed it after he met Cloud. He had wanted to bring Cloud here and propose. The orchards had recovered since Shinra destroyed the town. The dumbapple trees were blooming and some even had ripened with apples. It was once more a place of beauty and not a burned out ruin.

It was a good place to hide things, after all no one came here or even knew where it was. Only he knew now, since Zack was dead.

Pushing aside his grief, Sephiroth pressed a hidden switch on the bench. With a clanking, rusty groan the bench top slide up and revealed the hidden compartment. Inside were the plans for Fenrir and Phoenix. There were even the parts that he and Cloud had begun collecting in order to build them. He hoped that these would be a good opening courtship gift. The silverette knew that the Fenrir was incomplete and that there were some changes. The compartments for Cloud's sword were one.

"I hope you still want these, Cloud," Sephiroth whispered as he removed the items. After removing the plans and parts, he pulled out his sword. The sheath still looked good even after all this time.

Pulling the blade from the sheath, it shone silver. There were some nicks but nothing a good sharpening and polish wouldn't fix. Replacing the blade, the silverette holstered the weapon to his back and closed the bench.

'Maybe I've still got a chance," with that thought Sephiroth teleported back to the airship.

XXXXXX

Cid let loose a string of curses as Sephiroth appeared in the control room. The techs and pilots all jumped and started screaming. Several just fainted.

"STOP SCREAMIN' YA FUCKING BABIES. YOU'RE CRASHING THE SHIP. GET TO YOU'RE FUCKING STATIONS," the blond pilot shouted, "YOU GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OFF MY DECK. YOU'RE DISTRACTIN THE DUMBASS CREW."

Sephiroth smothered a grin and quickly exited the control room. 'Now, where are you Cloud?' Sinking his consciousness into his body, he listened to the hum of his cells and searched for those separate from him.

Opening his eyes, he followed the humming sound outside to the upper deck of the ship. Standing at the rail was Cloud. The blond was looking out at the clouds rushed by. The sky was a clear blue looking, highlighting the man standing at the rail.

"I know you're there, I can feel you," stated the blond, "Was there something special you wanted?"

"I wanted to give you something, a courting gift," the silverette stated, "I thought you might like these." With those words Sephiroth handed Cloud the plans and parts. He truly hoped that Cloud like the gift.

Cloud stared at the items in his hands, he remembered the day he drew up the plans and the day he bought the first parts. He was stunned he had remembered these parts and hadn't been able to find them. They were custom made and he hadn't had time to redesign new ones. He'd be able to finish Fenrir.

Cloud rushed into the ship. He wanted to look at the plans and didn't want to risk them blowing away. Just before he went inside, he turned towards Sephiroth, "Thank you, these are wonderful."

Sephiroth allowed a full smile to grace his face. He was happy Cloud enjoyed the gift. Now he just needed figure out how to get him on a date.

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Well what do you think? The beginnings of Seph's courtship and Tifa's reactions. Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Reunion

By Keedra2173

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Here's a little something early. Once again you guys can thank Raine Lemura for the awesome chapter. She sent me this sketch and I decided that it was a perfect fit. A special thanks to SepihrothOWaxCloudStrife for my 75**__**th**__** review. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added my story to their favorites.**_

Chapter 14:

Cloud entered is room and laid the plans and parts out on his bed. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm his racing heart. After talking to Sephiroth and getting a gift from the silverette, he was excited and sad. There were so many memories going through his head that he was unsure of what to do next. He had told Sephiroth to court him; he just hadn't expected the green-eyed man to know him so well.

"I see he gave you his gift." A deep voice asked from the doorway, causing Cloud to start a bit. His eyes met with bright crimson and he relaxed.

"Vincent, you don't have to slink about the shadows like that."

"Sorry, old habits die hard." The older Valentine apologized as he walked into the room. Cloud noticed that the cowl was away from his face and time once again, Cloud noticed the resemblance between the gunman and the ex-General. It was an almost dead on match!

"Yea, he gave me some parts and plans for Fenrir and another bike." The gunman's lips quirked in a small smile, "Seems he knows what you like. Reminds me of when I decided that I wanted to be with Cid. I brought him some of his favorite tea from Wutai"

Cloud let out a small, bitter laugh. "Well looks like you and your son are good at gifts."

"You're worried that Sephiroth will disappear again and not be there when you need him." Vincent said. "Part of you expects it and the other part is praying that he will stick around this time."

"Honestly, I don't know what to think." Cloud said, "I loved him, love him still. But I can't, I won't fall into the trap. I can't…. "

Vincent heard the blonde sob, smelled the salt of his tears. He knew that the other man loved his son and the thought of him leaving again; even if it's not of his own will. Vincent comforted the other man, allowing him a shoulder to cry on, crying himself to sleep. Once he was sure that the blond was asleep, Vincent tucked him into bed and sought out the silverette. He didn't have to look far, for the ex-General loved high places, just like Vincent.

"Cloud's been crying hasn't he?" Sephiroth asked, not even looking at his father. "I can smell the tears on you."

"And with reason," The gunman said. "He's just upset about his memories. He's afraid that you'll either go insane or leave him again."

"That's understandable," The silverette said. "Father, I know it's not going to be easy for any of us. Cloud has endured so much, most of it being my fault, for not being there when he needed me."

"He's never stopped loving you." Vincent said. "He is just terrified that you might disappear like before or despite what you say about Jenova not being able to control you, that you might go insane." The silverette didn't say anything; he just bowed his head in shame. He knew that he was more than capable of holding Jenova's manipulations at bay, but when his ability was needed on Cloud's darkest hour, he wasn't around to assist and protect him. The fact that he couldn't protect the one he loved above all else, was the ex-General's deepest shame and darkest regret.

_I failed you once Cloud._ Sephiroth thought sadly, his head still bowed,_ I swear by Gaia that I will not fail you again._ He felt his father's gloved hand on his shoulder and he welcomed the comfort that the older man offered. Even though they have lost years and times as family, both Valentines shared a bond that proved unbreakable.

"Come," Vincent said, gently pulling his son to follow him, "We have to prepare for the 'homecoming'." Sephiroth looked ahead and saw that his father was right, for he saw the ruins of Midgar. He knew that they were nearing Edge and nearing it fast. With a deep breath, Sephiroth turned away from the approaching view and prepared for the rude awakening to come.

Cloud awoke with his eyes a bit swollen and his body stiff. _How did I get into bed?_ His mind thought. After a moment, he remembered and his heart ached. He remembered breaking down in front of Vincent, crying on his shoulder. He didn't want to lose the man he fell deeply in love with. However, he didn't want to lose the friends who stood by his side both in and out of battle. He was about to fall into a bout of depression and self-loathing until he heard a knock on his door and someone entered his room. He was about to attack until he noticed who came in: Marcus.

"I know I'm the last person you'd want to see right now," Marcus said as he held up his hands to show that he meant Cloud no harm. "But I figured you may need someone to talk to." Cloud didn't say anything to drive the other man away but he was uneasy around him. For years, his mother led him to believe that his father had left them both, many times, Cloud stayed up alone at night, crying and begging Gaia to bring his father back to him. Now, his father was here with them and he was unsure on how to act, say or handle the fact that his father had also been deceived. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to notice that Marcus had dared to sit next to his bed. For the first time, Cloud took a good look at his father. Marcus looked pained and anguished; he saw the loneliness in his eyes, as well as pride. He was proud to know that his little Cloud grew up to be such a strong vibrant warrior; hell, his little chocobo was the Hero of the World. Any father in their right mind would have the gleam of pride like Marcus had.

"It's just so hard, and so much to take in."

"I'm not going to sugar coat it for you, it's not my way, and it's going to be hell." Marcus said, daring to put a hand onto Cloud's shoulder and hid a smile when it wasn't shrugged off. "But we will face this challenge together. And, give Seph a chance, this whole ordeal is not easy for him either." With that, he left Cloud alone with his thoughts and a chance to prepare for what lay ahead.

XXXXXX

Tifa and Yuffie stood together in Cloud's office. The two women said nothing just watched each other. Both felt that Sephiroth being alive was a bad thing and that they needed to take of him. They just weren't sure how.

"I think we should attack once he's close enough. No one would be able to stop us then," said Yuffie, "If we time it right we should be able to take him down."

The brunette barmaid nodded, "What about Cloud? He'll interfere."

"Not if we strike first. He won't have time and Barrett and Reno will hold him back if he does," came the quiet reply from the ninja.

Tifa ran over the plan in her mind and didn't see anything wrong with it, "We'll have to be fast. We don't know what he's using to control Cloud. Vincent and Cid may step in too. However we can hold them off."

Nodding her head in agreement, Yuffie left the office. Tifa walked over and looked out the window. She could see Cid's airship approaching and she was ready for what may come.

XXXXXX

Tifa stood with her friends and family next to the _Highwind_ and watched as the _Sierra_ landed. Once the engines were shut down a side hatch opened and Vincent, Cloud, Sephiroth, Cid, and some man she didn't know stepped out. The last person looked like Cloud only without the crazy hair.

As the party from the ship approach, Tifa ready herself. She knew that she and Yuffie would only get one chance at this and that they didn't want to blow it.

When everyone was close enough to talk, the brunette fighter launched a fist at the Sephiroth's face. The man dodged and then had to deflect a giant shiruken coming from the opposite side.

Everyone stood stunned at the attack launched by the two women. Cloud was unsure if he should interfere but he knew that Sephiroth could handle himself. This was obviously something planned by his two friends and if he jumped in something disastrous could happen.

Vincent watched the fight with rage and pain moving through him. He had hoped that his friends would give his son a chance and not attack without provocation. Maybe he had hoped for too much. If his son was unwelcome among those he considered family then he would leave. A hand on his shoulder caused him to turn and look at his husband of 4 years. The nod from that grey-blond head, reassured the gunman that whatever happened Cid would always be by his side.

Sephiroth was unsurprised by the attack. He had seen the battle readiness of the two women and knew that they were going to go after him. He had purposely moved from the group so that no one could interfere. From Cloud's and his father's descriptions these two could only be Tifa Lockheart and Yuffie Kusiragi.

The two women were excellent fighters and the silverette knew that he would soon need to draw Masamune in order to end this fight. Both women were in good shape but by trying to keep up with his speed they were wearing them down.

Seeing an opening in the ninja's defense, Sephiroth grabbed the arm that just swung at him and propelled Yuffie over his shoulder and directly into Tifa. The bone- jarring impact was felt by the spectators as the two women fell to the ground.

Neither woman moved for a critical few minutes. Both brunettes had the breath knocked out of them and couldn't move for a moment.

Yuffie was the first to get up. She pulled her aching body to a sitting position and felt Reno's arms wrap around her. The hold wasn't just meant to be comforting but to keep her from doing anything else stupid.

Tifa was about to sit up once the ninja was off her chest. Just as she got her arms under her, a flash of silver went by her head. Turning to the side she saw a blade embedded in the ground next to her. Using only her eyes she followed the length of blade to the man holding it.

Sephiroth stood over the brunette looking like a silver statue. He said nothing merely looked at Tifa. The brunette stared into those cat-slit green eyes and knew that this man would kill her as soon as look at her. But he did not, he just watched her. Unable to hold his gaze any longer Tifa examined the sword next to her. The bartender's eyes widened in shock; this was not the sword she remembered from Nibelhiem. The blade that cut her and murdered her father had no designs of fire and wings on the blade. It had been just plain steel. This sword was engraved with the many representations of fire and phoenix wings. 'Could I have been wrong and this man may not be like the clones,' this thought was interrupted by shouting from her assembled friends.

Deciding to ignore the blade and the man, Tifa hopped up and ran to her family. Her kids hugged her and Rude wrapped his arms around her. She had badly frightened them and they wanted to hold her.

"Well that was unexpected," came a bland tenor, "I was hoping that this would be settled in a different manner." Those words came from a white suited Rufus who had watched the event from his car. He really should have realized that Tifa and Yuffie would act so rashly. After all the things the clones had put them through and what had happened to Wutai.

Sephiroth was unsurprised to see Shinra's son here. The company really needed to learn to let things go.

Cloud was angry and hurt. He thought his friends trusted him and believed he was capable of rational decisions. The actions of the two women made him doubt the wisdom of coming to Edge. He should have just disappeared and dealt with Sephiroth on his own.

"Tifa, Yuffie, why? Why would you do this? If you didn't trust me you could have waited and at least listened to my reasoning," Cloud spoke loud enough to be heard over the exclamations of the others.

Cloud's words silenced the group. Many looked away guiltily and hung their heads in shame. They knew he had a point; after all he had led them against the clones and saved the world twice, why shouldn't they trust them.

No reply came from the two responsible. Tifa felt that she had nothing to say to him. He had brought this murderer here and then had the nerve to be mad when she reacted like a reasonable person.

Yuffie couldn't talk; Reno had clamped his hand to her mouth and wasn't planning on moving it until she calmed down a little.

With no reply forthcoming Cloud turned to his companions from the _Sierra_, "I'm going back on board; you can stay if you like. I don't want to talk to them right now."

Sephiroth nodded and followed the blond back to the ship. He didn't know any of these people beyond Rufus, Reeve, and the Turks. There was no point in his staying here.

"I'll stay here and try to explain. Can I get the files so I can show them," asked Vincent. Cloud walked back to the ravenette and handed him the bag containing the hard drives and storage media with the Science Departments notes. Once the bag changed hands, the blond turned back to the ship and went inside.

Vincent watched as his son joined the blond on the ship. He did nothing to stop them. Their friends would be easier to talk to without Sephiroth's presence.

XXXXXX

_**A/N: I hope you guys like it. It was a tough write but with help and inspiration from Raine Lemura I got it done. Thanks again.**_

_**Please Review**_


	15. Chapter 15

Reunion

By Keedra2173

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Welcome back everyone. Sorry for the long wait but I got hit with the dreaded WB (writers' block) and I haven't been able to write. This chapter is courtesy of Raine Lemura who stepped in to get this chapter out. Thanks Raine for being an inspiration and help. Thanks also to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and added this story to their favorites.**_

XXXXXX

Chapter 15:

No matter how many times Vincent has been at 7th Heaven, he could never accustom to the sunlight streaming into his face. With constant nagging from his husband, Vincent finally relented to surrendering his cowl and headband outside of the battlefield. He went into the bathroom and for the first time in years, looked himself over. It took him quite a while to recognize his own reflection. He hadn't had his face free of the cowl since his days with the Turks, as their Commander and Leader.

_No time to stroll down memory lane, there's much to be done that's more important. _He shook his head clear of the memories that threatened to play out and after refreshing and composing himself, snuck out of the room, leaving his brash husband to hog the bed, thunderous snores and a drooled up pillow.

With years of stealth and cunning at his beck and call, Vincent made his way down the stairs, on light feet. He was surprised to see Tifa and Yuffie at and behind the bar.

"Good morning Vinnie!" Yuffie called out cheerily as she went back to her breakfast of rice and fish. Tifa looked at him and her smile melted into a face of concern.

"Vincent, you look tired."

"I'll be fine." The gunman said as he took a seat two stools down from Yuffie. Tifa placed down a mug of fresh hot coffee, wordlessly waiting for the rest of the gang to wake up and be ready. _This is going to be a long day. _Vincent thought as he took a sip of his coffee, which he was gracious for. _I hope there won't be too much bloodshed…_

It didn't take the gang long. First to come down was Barrett, followed by Rude and Reno. Marcus was after them, plopping into the stool next to the older Valentine. Cid was the last, but he wasn't exactly fully awake….

"WHAT THE FUUUUUCK?" He howled as he lost his footing and fell down the stairs. Everyone looked away from the pilot, so they wouldn't laugh and get cursed at. The older blonde got up, shook himself off and slumped into a chair, propping his feet onto the table. "No one saw nothing…." He growled. Everyone cleared their throats and shrugged. _Yeah right._ Vincent thought around his coffee. _He's going to hear it from me later._

"Now that everyone is awake, we have business to discuss." Vincent said as he finished his mug. "Recent business being, Sephiroth's return…."

"Oh Vin, do we really have to discuss HIM?" Yuffie groaned. "I don't want my day ruined."

"It _has_ to be done." Vincent said firmly. "I know that you all don't like the idea but reality is what it is. Sephiroth is back and this time, it's the real one."

"I thought the Silver Reaper was dead an' gone." Barrett said. "I mean Cloud…"

"Destroyed his clones…." A smooth voice said from at the door, causing the group to face Rufus Shinra and Tseng. In Tseng's hand was a thick folder, which he handed to Vincent after Rufus' nod of approval.

"As you know, Hojo hatched the crazed notion of creating super soldiers to obey him and execute his will." Rufus said. "But he couldn't achieve that goal, no matter how hard he tried. That was, until his assistant and wife approached him about creating a specimen for the project. Then, he saw his opportunity."

"Sick bastard…." Cid growled, as he downed a Siete Cosmo. Rufus didn't say it but he agreed wholeheartedly. He knew that his own father was an asshole but what Hojo did to Dr. Crescent and the Valentine men, was inhumane.

"He knew that he had to get Vincent out of the way, because if he knew that the child was _his_, that he would interfere. So, he shot Vincent and gave him to Dr. Crescent so that she could utilize him for the CHAOS Project."

"But to speed things up," Tseng said, not caring that he interrupted his boss, "Hojo was disappointed to find that his 'prized specimen' was resistant to Jenova's command; he had Sephiroth put to sleep, and made certain that a clone was mature and ready to go. The clones and remnants were a failsafe if you will, so that he didn't have to risk Sephiroth turning on him. Hojo believed that with enough time and experimentation he could break Sephiroth's will."

"But there was a conflict wasn't there?" Marcus said, realizing what the crazed scientist was doing.

"Yes there was," Rufus said. "Sephiroth's will prove to be unbreakable and he wasn't going for Jenova's mind tricks. So, Hojo realized that Sephiroth proved to be more of a 'threat' rather than a 'solution'; he had Sephiroth placed into the abandoned lab and left Dr. Knight and a few scientists behind to keep up the research."

"But what does that have to do with Cloud?"

"Plenty," Rufus said. "Dr. Knight has an ability to absorb Mako, a trait in which Cloud inherited and Hojo sought after, with the desire to add that ability to Sephiroth's genetic makeup. But, he realized, after a couple of failed experiments with a few clones and a sample of Dr. Knight's blood, that it couldn't be achieved that way. But he thought of _another_ way…."

"Of course…." Marcus said. "But one problem, Cloud's not a female."

"Doesn't matter…." Rufus said. "Hojo knew that was rectifiable." Marcus' face paled and his blood ran cold. He _knew _what that meant.

"So, when Cloud joined SOLDIER that was another window of opportunity for the madman." Rufus said. "He saw that there was something special in Cloud but knew that he would lose it if he passed the tests."

"So he failed Cloud?"

"Yes, he declared that Cloud was a failed soldier, so that way he could 'evaluate' the boy. But in reality, we tracked down his original records; Cloud is _exceptional_, on almost equal footing with Sephiroth."

"And we knew of their relationship." Tseng said. "The one who pushed Cloud that night was _not_ the General but it _genuinely _pushed Cloud away."

"So the clone was a ticking time bomb…." Tifa said. "When it reached Nibelhiem….and read…."

"It followed the orders written in the books and proceeded to destroy Nibelhiem and retrieve Jenova from the reactor. The remnants were intended to initiate reunion and restore the primary clone and Jenova's body."

"And what of _this _Sephiroth…?"Yuffie asked. "I mean the War of Wutai….he was the real deal….wasn't he?"

"Yes Miss Yuffie, he was there, but he was under orders of my father. That's no excuse but it's to aid you in understanding his position."

"I can never forgive what he did….to my country and my people….."

"They were my people too." Tseng said. "But think on this, did you _see _the General kill anyone in cold blood?" On this she was silent. With all of the new information, she didn't know what to think. One side still hated the silverette with all of her being while the other thought of being in his position, as a General and having the order of invading an entire country…..It wasn't the best position at all….She remained silent.

"These documents are the project notes on Hojo's experiments. Cloud has read through them all and he knows that Sephiroth is the original," stated Vincent, "You should each read them. One last thing I want to say is that if my son is not welcome among my friends then neither am I. For you are condemning him for crimes he has not committed but you welcome me with my past."

"Mr. Valentine," Rufus said. "You have been dealt a great injustice. Both you and your family….Nothing I can do or say can remedy or take away what happened. What I can offer, is a position with the Turks. I don't know if Tseng would be willing to step down but you're more than welcome." Everyone was shocked at this, especially Vincent. He would have his old job again….money, a home….stability…but was he really willing to give up his freedom? He stood up and walked off, to be alone with his thoughts.

_**Meanwhile at the airship**_

Sephiroth paced along the deck, as he had for the past hour, after doing his morning exercises, deep in thought. Even though Cloud accepted his gifts and both had set their new foundation, it was driving the silverette insane. He was also upset at his little blonde's friends' mistrust in their friend's judgment. He could understand them mistrusting _him_ but Cloud; he never gave them a moment to doubt him. After a while, and a bit more pacing, Sephiroth turned a perfect bout face and made his way to Cloud's cabin and knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait long, for a pair of mako infused blue eyes looked at him and waited.

"Cloud, may I come in? We need to talk."

XXXXXX

_**A/N: What will happen next….Sorry not telling unless you leave a review! Thanks again Raine.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Reunion

By Keedra2173

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the long, long wait. I had some problems in my life and I got a hit with writer's block. Here is a new chapter for you. Introducing the first date; this is going to be a two-parter. Sorry for the shortness. Thanks to everyone who still reading and stuck by this story. Thanks again to all who reviewed, alerted, and added this story to their favorites.**_

_**Sephiroth: About time you came back. I've been waiting for this for nearly two months.**_

_**Me: I told you I had some problems. I explained this to you already.**_

_**Sephiroth: I guess I'll forgive you this once.**_

_**Me: Thank you so much, Sephy.**_

_**Sephiroth: You know I hate that name.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FVII or any related materials. I only own the OCs and the plot.**_

Chapter 16

_Previously,_

_Sephiroth paced along the deck, as he had for the past hour, after doing his morning exercises, deep in thought. Even though Cloud accepted his gifts and both had set their new foundation, it was driving the silverette insane. He was also upset at his little blonde's friends' mistrust in their friend's judgment. He could understand them mistrusting __him__ but Cloud; he never gave them a moment to doubt him. After a while, and a bit more pacing, Sephiroth turned a perfect bout face and made his way to Cloud's cabin and knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait long, for a pair of mako infused blue eyes looked at him and waited._

"_Cloud, may I come in? We need to talk."_

_Now_

Cloud stared at the taller man and gestured him into his room. He was unsure if he wanted to deal with Sephiroth now but the blond knew that the silver-haired man would leave until he got what he wanted.

"What did you want to talk about?" questioned the blond.

"I wanted to ask you out. I thought you could give me a tour of Edge and maybe it would take your mind off your friends and their reactions," said the silverette, "Also I would like to do some shopping and maybe go to dinner."

Cloud looked into Sephiroth's eyes and saw the hope and love in them. The blond realized that this man really wanted to be with him and was willing to do whatever it took. Giving himself a mental shake, the blond agreed, "Sure, I'd like that. Let me grab my sword."

Turning from the door, Cloud walked to the weapon stand and slotted his blades into the harness. "Did you want to walk or take Fenrir?" the blond asked once he finished with the blades.

"I would love to ride on Fenrir," replied the silverette, "May I ask what made you choose that design for your sword? I found it fascinating while watching you. Why have so many pieces?"

Cloud let out a laugh at Sephiroth's questions. They were the same questions everyone asked and he had never answered. Moving towards the door, the blond said, "I'll tell you at dinner. It's a long story." With that the blond walked out the door.

Sephiroth followed Cloud and wondered, 'A long story. Probably something to do with the clones; I missed it because I was spending time with Chaos and father's other beasts.'

XXXXXX

Several hours later Sephiroth and Cloud sat down at Edge's premier restaurant, _The Silver Blade. _Cloud chose the place because the name made him laugh. The idea of Sephiroth dining in a place named after his sword was hilarious to him.

"Welcome to the_ Silver Blade_. My name is Kiera and I'll be your server today," spoke a smoky alto voice, "Can I get you anything to drink." The blond and the silverette looked up at the waitress as she laid the menus in front of them.

"Hello, can you give us a few minutes?" asked Cloud. "Sure, press the hilt of the sword in the stand when you're ready," Kiera replied and walked away.

Both men looked at the sword she indicated and wonder how they missed it. In the center of the table was a replica of Masamune's hilt. Not the one used by the clones but the one currently resting next to Sephiroth's chair.

"How is that possible? Not many people have seen Masamune's hilt up close," said the silverette. Cloud just shrugged and picked up his menu. He figured they could ask the waitress when they ordered.

Seeing Cloud's shrug, Sephiroth directed a frosty glare at him. This was really creepy and it disturbed him. Putting it aside, the silverette picked up his menu and tried to decide on what to eat.

After about 5 minutes, Kiera returned, "Have you gentlemen decided yet?"

"We have and we have a question about decorations?" said Sephiroth.

"I can try to answer. I know almost everything about the restaurant," said the waitress.

"How did you get the design for Masamune correct? Only a few people have seen this sword up close and I can't think of one who could have copied the design."

Before Sephiroth even finished the question, Kiera's eyes widened as she looked closely at the silverette. 'Oh my god, He's here,' screamed in her head, 'They said he died but he's here. I have to tell the owner.'

"I'm so sorry. I'll be right back. I have to get the owner he'll want to speak with you," turning to go she was stopped by a hand on her arm, "What do you mean get the owner? Why do you need him to answer a simple question?" asked Cloud.

"It's standing orders. She said that if anyone came in and asked about the design on the centerpieces the staff is supposed to get her no matter what," so saying Kiera removed her arm from the blond and ran to the back of the restaurant.

Cloud and Sephiroth gave each other bewildered looks and they could see the same question in each other's eyes, "What is going on?"

XXXXXX

_**A/N: I'm sorry about the shortness but I wanted to get the first part posted ASAP. Please review and let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed the cliffy. The person who guesses what's special about the owner gets to be them. This is not just a cameo folks.**_

_**Thanks again and please Review.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Reunion

By Keedra2173

XXXXXX

_**A/N: I'm back. Sadly no one guessed, so I added another OC. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or any related materials. I only own the plot and the OCs.**_

Chapter 17

_Previously_

"_We have and we have a question about decorations?" said Sephiroth. _

"_I can try to answer. I know almost everything about the restaurant," said the waitress._

"_How did you get the design for Masamune correct? Only a few people have seen this sword up close and I can't think of one who could have copied the design."_

_Before Sephiroth even finished the question, Kiera's eyes widened as she looked closely at the silverette. 'Oh my god, He's here,' screamed in her head, 'They said he died but he's here. I have to tell the owner.'_

"_I'm so sorry. I'll be right back. I have to get the owner he'll want to speak with you," turning to go she was stopped by a hand on her arm, "What do you mean get the owner? Why do you need him to answer a simple question?" asked Cloud._

"_It's standing orders. She said that if anyone came in and asked about the design on the centerpieces the staff is supposed to get her no matter what," so saying Kiera removed her arm from the blond and ran to the back of the restaurant._

_Cloud and Sephiroth gave each other bewildered looks and they could see the same question in each other's eyes, "What is going on?"_

_Now_

Sephiroth and Cloud waited in silence for their waitress to return. Both men had many questions for the owner. Those questions beat against their minds making them impatient.

"I wish she had taken our order before rushing off," said Cloud, "Well can't do anything about it." The blond leaned forward and banged his head on the table.

"True, however it gives us the opportunity to talk. Why don't you tell me how you made your sword while we wait? It'll take your mind off your questions," stated an amused Sephiroth. The silverette was relieved to see that the impatient cadet he fell in love with was still there. He had feared for that the part of Cloud had died over the years.

"I guess I could. It's a strange story," began the blond, "I got the idea for the design while I had mako poisoning it was after Zack died. I saw the design for the sword. At first I couldn't do much about it. I was found by Tifa and she talked me into helping Avalanche. I had drawn up the plans for it and Fenrir. After that things started happening with the clone. I set them aside; it was so strange though, once the Planet awakened the WEAPONS I knew I had to keep them from destroying people. When we weakened the first one, Diamond, in the wreckage of its body I found two identical pieces of metal. I didn't know what they were but something felt right about taking them. It was pretty much the same with each WEAPON we fought. Also with each battle I felt like I was being tested, as if they had been given orders to prepare me for something. Anyway once I had all the pieces and the clone was defeated, I felt a compulsion to complete the sword. I went to a blacksmith in Kalm and convinced him to let me use his forge. It took a few months but I finished it and began working on Fenrir right after."

Sephiroth stared at Cloud. He was amazed and afraid. He had listened to his friend Genesis quote Loveless endlessly but he would never have believed that ancient prophecy had any bearing on the world. Here was proof that Gaia had a hand in stopping Jenova and provided the necessary tools to defeat her and her minions.

"That is an amazing journey you undertook," began Sephiroth but he was interrupted by a person clearing their throat.

Looking up, the two men examined the woman standing next to the table. She was tall, had chin length flame-red hair, pale skin and green eyes. She was wearing a typical chef's uniform.

"I'm sorry to interrupt gentlemen. I understand that you have some questions about the center pieces," she stated, "My name is Patricia and I own the _Silver Blade._"

"Nice to meet you Patricia. I wondered where you got the design for the centerpieces. Only a few people have seen it and most of them are dead," said Sephiroth sadly. Memories of his best friends move to the front of his mind. He had been trying hard not to examine those memories. They were bittersweet and cherished.

"That may be true, but I got the design from my husbands. They had seen it a long time ago and described it to me. I told them that I wanted something unique for my restaurant and they told me about Masamune and how it looked. I wasn't able to use the whole design so I just did the hilt," explained the redhead.

"Hmm, that does tell us who they are. Wait did you say husbands?" said Cloud

"Yes, I married two men. It's unusual and I usually don't tell people but they were a couple when I met them and I wanted them to be with them both. They would like that. You can come to our home. They can't leave the house; they got sick when they were younger and its' progressed pretty far," she explained, "We spent some time looking for a cure but we stopped. Red quoted a line from a poem, 'My soul, corrupted by vengeance, Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey'," she laughed sadly.

Sephiroth and Cloud looked at each other and then turned to Patricia. Understanding and sympathy colored their gaze.

"Well, you can come visit tomorrow, I don't open this place until 2pm so I'll be in to make introductions," Patricia said.

"We'd like that, "said Cloud, "Give me your address and we'll stop by." Nodding Patricia wrote down her address, "I'll have your dinner out in a moment. I've always had a good feeling for what people like." With that final statement, the woman turned and headed for the kitchen.

Cloud watched her leave and sighed sadly. "That was informative. I think I know who told her about the sword but I'm not sure because the man should be dead. They both should be," said Sephiroth.

Cloud looked at the silverette in surprise, "Oh really, are you going to tell me or just let me wallow in curiosity."

"I think I'll wait to confirm that tomorrow," said Sephiroth. Just then their dinner arrived. Both men let the subject drop and dug into their meal.

After a finishing the delicious meal. Sephiroth and Cloud headed out to Fenrir and back to the airship. Thoughts and memories assailed both men as the entered the ship. With a lingering caress and a whispered goodbye, the two men went to the separate quarters.

'I know it's them but I don't want to be disappointed either. She said they were sick they were sick when they were younger. The only thing wrong with them was the degradation. It must have progressed to the point where they can no longer walk,' thought Sephiroth, 'I guess I'll find out tomorrow and maybe Cloud can help them.'

Shaking off his melancholy, the silverette prepared for bed and went to sleep.

In another room, Cloud also got ready for bed. His thoughts revolved around dinner and how much he enjoyed spending time with Sephiroth. 'It was a great night. I hope that we find the answers Seph needs,' was the blonde's last thought before sleep claimed him.

XXXXXX

_**A/N: That's it for now. I'll have more in a little while. Please review and let me know what you think. I think that I need a beta. Let me know if anyone is interested.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Reunion

By Keedra2173

_**A/N: I'M ALIVE! I'm sorry for the long wait but real life decided that I needed to spend some time there. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and alerted this story. I want to give a special thank you to **__**tsukiko94**__** for my 100**__**th**__** review and to Lady Avotil for giving me a kick in the ass to post this. Thank you so much.**_

Chapter 18

_Afternoon of Cloud's Date_

Vincent sat on top of the _Sierra_ thinking about the offer Rufus had made. Several questions repeatedly circled through his head, 'Did he want to go back to the Turks; Did he want his old life back; Could he return to the organization after everything he had been through and the changes that had taken place in his life?' The ravenette had talked with Cid but the pilot had only said that he would support whatever Vincent wanted.

"_Chaos, are you listening?"_ questioned Vincent.

"**Of course I'm listening. It's hard not to; your thoughts are loud and persistent, "responded the demon, "The answer you are seeking is no."**

"_Really, why do you say that?"_ asked the gunman.

"**That was easy. Simply ask yourself if you would be happier in the Turks or helping Cid," stated Chaos.**

Vincent's mind reeled as he considered that question. None of his thoughts focused on if he would be happy. He had been content and fulfilled without the Turks. Going back to them would change that and he wouldn't spend as much time with his husband. Without Cid around to lighten his moods or make him laugh, the gunman knew his life would not be worth living.

'I really don't want to be someplace where I'll be miserable,' with that thought the gunman pulled out his phone and called Rufus.

"Shinra."

"Hello, Rufus. This is Vincent."

"Ah Vincent, I've been waiting on your call. Have you made a decision?" questioned the blond president.

"Yes, I'm going to decline you offer. I am happy my life the way it is and rejoining the Turks would destroy that," stated Vincent.

"I expected nothing else. I would not have made the offer if Tseng had not insisted. He felt that you should be returned to the position Hojo cost you by his actions," explained Rufus.

Vincent raised an eyebrow but merely said, "Thank you for offering. Being a Turk is an interesting path but is no longer for me. Goodbye, Rufus."

The ravenette stood up and moved to the hatch for the ship. Standing at the bottom of the ladder Vincent was unsurprised to see his husband waiting. Moving swiftly, the gunman embraced the pilot and whispered, "I love you and I would never leave you." Vincent swept his lover into his arms and carried him to their room.

XXXXXX

Vincent awoke slowly; his internal clock told him it was just after dawn. Stretching his body and releasing a deep sigh of contentment, the ravenette gazed at his mate. So much angst and debate over a simple decision; Giving into his impulse, he laid a light kiss on Cid's head.

"Get the fuck off me. My ass is too sore to deal with you no. Horney bastard," growled the blond.

Chuckling smugly, Vincent rose from the bad and grabbed a cure materia; casting the spell, the gunman though, 'I guess I should have gone easier on him.'

"IF you get up now, I could be persuaded to give you an encore in the shower," with those words the gunman headed to the bathroom. He laughed when he heard Cid scrambling out of bed and rushing after him.

Once done showering and dressing, the couple for 7th Heaven. When they entered the bar, silence descended. Vincent looked around at his friends and wondered how this would turn out. The atmosphere was thick with uneasiness and pain. The two men went to the bar and waited for Tifa to speak.

Looking out at the two men, Tifa knew she had to come to a decision. The barmaid knew there was a chance she was wrong but she easily discarded that doubt. After all even if everything Cloud and Vincent said was true, that meant that Sephiroth had that kind of evil inside just waiting to unleashed and Tifa wanted to be prepared to put down the monster when it happened.

Besides the brunette knew that after all she'd been through and the crimes Sephiroth committed, she didn't want him in her life or that of anyone she cared about. Looking at her two friends, Tifa realized her decision would hurt them and she would probably never see them again. However, Vincent made the ultimatum and she would not have a murderer around her family.

Taking a deep breath, Tifa spoke, "I'm sorry, Vincent but I can't believe that this version is different. I will not have the man who destroyed my village and family, tortured my best friend, and tried to kill me in my life." The brunette paused waiting for Vincent or Cid to speak. Neither man had anything to say at this point and the gunman gesture for her to continue.

"I understand that we are no longer friends but I won't change my mind. That man is a threat, not just to me but to all of Gaia. You can be our friends again when you accept this." With that statement Tifa turned away from the two men.

Vincent gazed thoughtfully at the brunette's back. He understood her feelings but he also knew how she thought. "I understand how you feel Tifa. I would like to point out that you are displaying the same obsessive blindness that made you think you were in love with Cloud and he with you. A thought process that has caused you great pain in the past. Cid and I are still your friends and will always be willing to help you even if we never see each other in person again," stated Vincent as he turned towards the door.

"Vincent wait. Not all of us agree with Tifa. My only interests are to stop threats to the planet. I will give your son a chance. He has not shown himself to be evil and there hasn't been any sign of Jenova for years. I will watch and judge him by his actions," said Nanaki.

"Thank you, Nanaki. Anyone else with to say anything?" questioned Vincent.

"Yeah, I agree with Red. I won't judge him but I will watch and see what his actions portray. Denzel and I were children during those years and I won't lay the crimes of others at his feet," spoke up Marlene. Denzel nodded and wrapped his arms around his wife.

Barret and Shera were having one of those silent conversations that happen between married people. "I got no beef with him but he goes crazy I'm kicking his ass."

"Other than Cloud, I'm the only one who knew him from before. During our journey I always felt that something was wrong. With every encounter that feeling grew. Now that I know it was a clone and seeing him again in person I can tell the difference. I want to talk to Sephiroth and renew that friendship," stated Reeve.

Tifa looked at her assembled friends and nodded her acceptance. She couldn't dictate what they decided but she thought they were being stupid. Turning her gaze to the only one who hadn't spoken. "Yuffie, what do you say? You haven't given your decision yet."

Once Tifa drew attention to her, everyone's eyes stared at the ninja. Yuffie pulled herself from her thoughts and reran the conversation through her head. Each of the remarks and touched something in her. The girl remembered the war and its aftermath. How broken her father was and how her people were forced to cater to tourist that gloated over the conquered nation.

Taking a deep breath and reaching within her heart Yuffie made her choice, "I can't forgive him. Not for anything. He is a monster and it is only a matter of time before he destroys us all," with that statement Yuffie turned and left the bar.

Cid and Vincent watched the ninja leave. There was nothing more to say. Nodding to their friends, the couple exited the bar and headed back to the airship.

_**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. The next chapter will have our favorite couple dealing with their issues and meeting the threesome. Reviews make me happy. **_


	19. Chapter 19

Reunion

By Keedra2173

_**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for the wait. You can blame Harry Potter and the crew from FVII. Harry just showed up and got me obsessed with him. Then the crew abandoned me. So mean.**_

_**Harry and co: Hey!.**_

_**Me: On with the story. Ignore the muses.**_

Chapter 19

Cloud awoke early the next. He felt that he needed to be somewhere; that there was something he needed to get. Making up his mind, the blond rushed his morning routine and headed to the cargo hold and Fenrir. Mounting the bike Cloud took off towards edge.

The blond drove through the early morning traffic towards the one place he felt he could think. The church in the ruins of Sector 5 no longer looked rundown. It had been renovated and most of the holes in the roof fixed. The larges hole was left along in memory of Zack and Aeris and their first meeting. After the incident with the remnants and geostigma, many of the residents dedicated time and money to restoring the church.

Cloud came to a stop and jumped from his bike. Waling inside, the blond gazed sadly at the restore interior. The benches had been moved around the pond in the middle of the building. Once everyone had been cured; it was found that water could cure most degenerative diseases. Reeve assigned a WRO research team to study the water and possibly duplicate it. There were others who felt the water was a way to a profit. The largest gang, the Street Kings, in Midgar tried to take over the church and sell the water. When Cloud heard about it, he went to the leader and explained why trying to profit from this particular venture was a bad idea. Shortly after that conversation the gang abandoned the church and elected a new leader; he made it his mission to stay on the good side of Cloud (they hadn't found the old leader's body).

Cloud shook his head and pulled his thoughts away from his memories; the blond moved forward and sat in the pew closest to the water.

"Why? Why is he back? I was content and I thought I'd moved past the heart break…the pain. Seeing him brought it back," the blond said aloud, "What is his purpose for being here now? Why couldn't he stay in the labs and just let me believe he was dead?"

The silence in the church deepened. Staring into the water, Cloud waited for a reply. It didn't happen often but sometimes Gaia spoke to him here. After waiting for several minutes, the swordsman sighed and stood.

"_Help."_

Cloud stopped walking at the whispered sound.

"_Help them," _came the whisper voice_, "Please they need you and you will soon need them."_

"Help who, who are you talking about," asked Cloud.

"_Advisor, Voice. Without them, a fall," _was the reply_, "The Advisor, The Voice, The Spear, The Shield, Father, and Lover. Each is needed to stop Calamity's child and the Rise. Without The Chosen shall fall." _

"Who are these people, how do I find them?" shouted the blond in to the silence, "I don't understand." There was no reply, the church remained silent. Shaking his head, Cloud turned once more to leave, on an impulse he gathered a couple vials of the water and then left the church.

Cloud mounted Fenrir and thought about what he should do next. It was still early barely 8am. He decided to go by 7th Heaven and talk to his friends about the reports and his memories. He needed to resolve Tifa's and Yuffie's issues about Sephiroth. He knew they would have a hard time with Sephiroth being alive but he felt he could reason with them.

As the blond drove to the bar, he tried to think of the best way to talk to his friends. He pulled to the back of the bar and entered through his apartment, which had a door that opened into the main area behind the bar. Just as he shut the door he heard his friends voicing their opinions and what actions they were going to take in regards to Sephiroth.

Cloud listened silently and slowly became enraged. Tifa and Yuffie both refused to see reason. Yuffie, Cloud could understand because it was not a clone that had harmed her people and the blond knew she would need to work past her anger and hate. But Tifa was a blow that cleaved his heart. He had never thought she would be someone who would not look beyond the obvious.

Cloud took a deep breath and really thought about what everyone had said. Especially Vincent's words to Tifa. The gunman was right that she tended to blind herself to facts if it interfered with what she wanted. It had taken Cloud nearly a year to convince her that he was not in love with her and would never be. It was only after he told that he was gay and that his heart was already claimed did she back off. Even then she tried to dictate what he could and could not do with his life.

Once Cloud saw Vincent and Cid leave, he made his presences known, "Well I guess it was too much to ask that you trust me Tifa."

There was gasp and cursing as his presence startled everyone. His friends looked embarrassed and relieved except Tifa. The barmaid glared at him and stated, "If you're going to try and get me to be friendly or welcome that monster into my home you can forget it."

"I refuse to let that thing near my family. If you want to pretend that it's okay or that it will stay sane fine. I'll be there when it's time to put that monster down," sneered Tifa, "I'm not completely heartless. When you end up broken hearted again, I'll save you a place to cry and heal. Until that happens stay away from me and my family. I don't want you around them, since it's obvious that you're being controlled again." With those parting words Tifa walked out the bar and upstairs to family apartment.

Silence reigned in the bar. Cloud didn't even try to say anything during the brunette's rant. He could see that she would accept anything that challenged her view of Sephiroth.

"Cloud, how long have you been here?" questioned Nanaki.

"I came in just after Cid fell down the stairs," answered the blond.

Nanaki nodded, "Then you know our feelings on Sephiroth and what we'll be doing."

"I do. Thanks for trusting me and giving him a chance," stated Cloud, "I'll throw a party or something so you guys can get a chance to talk to him. Right now I gotta grab him and give him a ride to an appointment. I see you guys later."

A chorus of goodbyes echoed behind the blond as he left the way he came.

XXXXXX

_**A/N: There you go. The latest chapter; I know it's kind of short but I could figure out what to add on while keeping to the plot. Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Reunion

By Keedra2173

Chapter 20

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Hello everyone. A new chapter and you didn't have to wait months. Yeah!**_

_**Sephiroth: I'm surprised with everything going on that you had time.**_

_**Me: I've been writing the old fashioned way at work.**_

_**Sephiroth: Old fashioned way, what's that.**_

_**Me: Pen and paper dude. **_

_**Sephiroth: *o*. Really, you went prehistoric just to write. **_

_**Me: Yep, I got inspired by all the idiots at work. Go figure.**_

XXXXXX

_The Sierra_

Sephiroth rose and prepared for his day. As he moved through his morning routine, he wondered what would happen today. The encounter at the restaurant last night weighed heavily on his mind and he hoped that the men he would meet today would be his old friends. It shouldn't be possible but he was dealing with Shinra's failed science so it could be true; but Zack had been so sure and heartbroken after their deaths.

Grief gripped his heart at the thoughts of Zack. The overeager 1st had been the one to pull him out of the cold shell he adopted after Genesis and Angeal's desertion. Being trapped in the Lifestream and only able to watch as his clone stabbed Zack and Cloud had been painful. The powerlessness and guilt he felt while they suffered under Hojo's experimentation still lingered. Zack's death had been a nasty shock. The silver swordsman had not even seen him die. He found out when Zack arrived in the Lifestream.

Sephiroth forcefully pulled his thoughts away from those sad and painful memories; he hurried to finish cleaning up and headed out of his room and off the airship. Once he was some meters away, the silverette began moving through his katas. Each movement through the forms soothed his mind and guided him into a meditative trance.

The only sound in the morning air was Masamune cutting through it. Sensing movement behind him, Sephiroth moved quickly to his left and avoided being sliced in two by a giant shiruken. He whirled around to face his attacker. The silverette was unsurprised to see the Wutain Princess standing there.

Yuffie calmly caught the Conformer and glared at the man who had conquered and destroyed the pride of her people. The Demon of Wutai, his legend was still spoken about in hushed tones, questions about what he had done were ignored and soldiers who survived against him only said that he was unstoppable.

Shaking those thoughts from her mind, the ninja launched another attack.

Sephiroth met this attack with Masamune; the sound of steel meeting steel echoed loudly through the clearing.

"Why? Why did you destroy my peoples' pride and rip apart their lives?" questioned Yuffie. She had never understood why such a powerful man had gone to the extreme he had. She and Many of the warriors believed that he had used such force because he wanted them humiliated and to show how weak they were in comparison to him. That such force was used to show his contempt for the people of Wutai.

"What purpose would the answer serve?" asked the silverette,"You have made your feelings known. My answer will not change them or what was done to your people."

"Doesn't matter, is that what you truly think," snarled the ninja, "I want to know why someone as powerful and skilled as you felt the need to break my people's pride and humiliate them."

"My father and his advisor knew Shinra would not stop and were trying to find a way to end the war without humiliating our warriors. So why did you feel the need to destroy them so completely?"

Sephiroth stopped and stared at the Wutain girl in surprise. He was stunned that his actions in the war were interpreted that way. Blocking another attack, he debated on how to explain his actions so long ago.

"It was not to humiliate your warriors that I fought as I did," said Sephiroth. His words stopped Yuffie as she prepared another attack. "I did what I did because the warriors of Wutai were fierce and challenging opponents. I felt to not show them what I was capable of was an insult to their bravery and skill. After all many had only heard stories and Wutai was my first command. I felt that such a people deserved my respect and admiration. They were giving their all; why should I have denied them mine."

The silverettes answer completely stunned the ninja. She had not thought, no one in Wutai had thought that he had used his full strength against them out of respect and not a need to humiliate. This revelation laid much of the young girl's animosity to rest. It was one thing for an opponent to use his power to humiliate you; it was something else to use to show respect. If this was known in Wutai it would raise the spirits of her people. To know that the man who had conquered their nation had done it in such a way would be a sign of pride and not of shame.

"Well, I'd say you were wrong," stated Yuffie with a mischievous smile, "That answer did change my feelings about you. I'm still angry but that anger is directed more towards Shinra."

Sephiroth merely shook his head and turned away from her. It was to strange, here was someone with every right to want him dead and yet she accepts him so easily. What about his answer was so important to lay such rage to rest; He would probably never know.

Yuffie watch the silverette walk back to the airship with a small smile. She'd confused him by her change in feelings, he did not understand and she was fine with that, after all he wasn't a ninja.

XXXXXX

Cloud pulled into the cargo bay of _the Sierra_ and dismounted his bike. He ran to his room for a quick shower and change. He didn't want to smell like dust and engine oil for this meeting. Once he was clean and dressed he headed to Sephiroth's room to see if he was ready.

Just as he was about to know the door opened and standing in the doorway dressed in a very nice suit stood the silverette. Cloud's mouth went dry and all his blood went south. He had so many memories of Sephiroth looking like that and what happened after whatever event he went to. In that moment, looking at Sephiroth Cloud knew he was still in love with him and that he would never stop loving the man in front of him. That thought and feeling made him yearn to run into the taller man's arms and kiss him senseless. He restrained himself; they had a lot to work through and there was a small possibility that Sephiroth didn't want him anymore, besides he promised to go slow and take his time.

"You look great, Cloud," stated Sephiroth as he took in the sight of the blond. He remembered the few times he could get Cloud dressed up and he always looked wonderful. Reigning in his hormones he stepped from his room and started towards the cargo bay.

Falling in step with the silverette Cloud replied, "Thanks. You look nice too." Sephiroth smirked he could hear the tremor of desire in the blond's voice.

Neither spoke again as the journeyed out of the ship and into Edge.

_The Silver Blade, back door_

The bike pulled up to the back door of the restaurant and dismounted. Cloud wasn't worried about Fenrir; no one was stupid enough to steal it.

The two men approached the door and knocked. The door opened after a few seconds and the lady of from the night before was framed in the doorway.

"Hi, come in. I had thought you guys wouldn't make it today. I'll take you to my guys and let you get acquainted. I've got to get started on opening for the night," with those hurried words Patricia motioned them in and escorted them to a large bedroom.

Lying in the bed were two men. The men looked strong but you could see their pain in their eyes. How each movement was accompanied by a small wince or hissed breath.

Sephiroth looked at the men and wanted to cry. Lying in the bed like invalids were Genesis and Angeal. The degeneration had done nothing to change their physiques they looked much the same as his memories except their hair had more white and grey giving them the appearance of old age.

"Wake up boys, you've got visitors," stated Patricia as she adjusted the blankets around them. Genesis' eyes were the first to focus on them and his startled cry caused Angeal to look at them as well.

"Sephiroth, is that really you? You were dead, they said you were dead," whispered Angeal. He had mourned his friend for so long and carried the guilt of leaving him at Shinra knowing he would be asked to come after them.

The same thoughts ran through Genesis' mind as well as the last time he spoke with his friend. The painful way he told him of his birth and how he was a monster ran through the redhead's mind.

"I had though the same of you, yet here we are," responded the silverette, "When I was at the restaurant and saw the tables I had hoped but…" Sephiroth was cut off as Cloud rushed forward and started pouring some kind of liquid down Angeal's throat.

"STOP IT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed Genesis. Sephiroth ran and grabbed Cloud off of the brunette and tried to drag him from the room. The blond fought him and slammed the back of his head into Sephiroth's nose.

Once released, Cloud grabbed Genesis and poured the same liquid down his throat. The redhead tried to spit the liquid out but Cloud wouldn't let him and held his nose and mouth shut until he swallowed.

Once the water was inside both men Cloud spoke only his voice was different higher pitched like a woman was talking, "_Restored are the Advisor and the Voice to guide the Chosen on his path. One to speak the will of the Goddess and one to guide the path. With Calamity's son shall they cleanse Gaia's soul."_ Once he was done speaking, Cloud fell to the floor.

XXXXXX

_**A/N: How do you like that? Cliffy, MUWAHAHAHAAH.**_

_**Cloud: Really you had to have me faint like a pussy.**_

_**Me: Oh shut up, you just gave a prophecy dude. That's tiring you know.**_

_**Cloud: - _-**_

_**Me: You big Baby. Please Review people. I want to know what you think.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Reunion

By Keedra2173

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter. I've been hit by inspiration for another story which is a HP/FVII crossover. It should be posted now check out the first two chapters and let me know what you think. I've also adopted a story so updates are going to be slow. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and added me or the story to their favorites. You guys are awesome.**_

Chapter 21

_Midgar Ruins: Final Battle Site_

She lay amongst the ruins, steel, wood, and glass lay all around her. It was the place of her last defeat. Five years to the day, minute, second; using what little strength she had she pulled her remaining cells and finished forming her body. It was not the body of her son but the one she fell to this forsaken world with. It hurt to be so limited, to only be able to use this body. Once she had been vast, she could control many but now she only could control herself.

"I should have known. When he silenced me, I should have known any vessel with his cells would fail," she spoke out loud.

Sighing heavily, the woman lying in the crater shakily stood up. Looking around she sighed once more. Of course she had to awaken in the place where she had been put down. Not for long though. It took awhile but she had been reborn. The work and energy it took to pull what was left of her together made it worth it.

She would give it one more time, another shot at returning to the stars and once again moving among them.

All she needed was time to recover and regain what she had lost.

"You will not stop me. I will take this rock and use it to sail the cosmos once more," she stated with determination.

With those final words, the being known to the world as Jenova began her walk from the ruins.

XXXXXX

"_So it begins. The final battle is at hand," said Aeris. She had watched as all the remaining pieces of Jenova slowly moved out of the Lifestream and pooled in one spot. Gaia had told her not to do anything but to let the creature reform. It was a hard thing to watch. _

"_Don't worry. Spike and Seph will be able to stop her before she can do more damage. After all she doesn't know that she is limited to that body and that she no longer controls those with her cells," comforted Zack._

"_I can hope that's true. But what if…"_

"_No what if, babe. I know my friends they can do this," stated Zack firmly, "Come on let's go watch the guys and see how they react to being whole again."_

"_Okay, I'll let it go. Not much I can do anymore," said Aeris. With that the duo faded and moved to a different part of the Lifestream._

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Sorry again for such a long delay. I've I really haven't had any inspiration for this story. As mentioned earlier Harry Potter has invaded my brain and muses. I'm very open to ideas for this story and I'm still looking for a beta, if you're interested please PM me. Thanks for reading, please review.**_


End file.
